Just a Word or Two
by katsdaydreams
Summary: Naruto was adopted by Kakashi after growing up in foster care, but Naruto is a pretty troubled kid. So counseling it is! To bad, Sasuke turns out to be his councilor. What happens when they start to fall hard for one another? Rated M for drugs, cussing.
1. The Principal's Office

Why are people so terrible I am I the only one that understands this? That everyone will betray you sooner or later. I'm no different..

"Naruto, what do you have to say for your self now?" The tall beautiful lady, growled. She rubbed her temples In irritation. This boy was the reason for 90% of her headaches. Yet, she as grown accustom to these situations, he had been in her office on many of occasions. Though, it didn't really phase the young teen in the least.

"He was being an asshole." The yellow haired boy huffed out his explanation and crossed his arms.

Tsunade felt her eyebrow twitch ever so slightly as her student sat there bruiting. She calmed her self.

"So you punched him... repeatedly." She spoke with a calm coldness that send shivers down Naruto's spine.

"I'm calling, Kakashi." She said flatly after deadpanning in emotion.

"Go ahead! Not like I care!" He pointed out with a slight frown on his whiskered cheeks.

Tsunade picked up her office phone and dialed the numbers by memory. How many times has she made theses calls? 'Too many.' She thought.

Kakashi and her have became friends these past few years, only because of Naruto's friendly behavior; Which forced them to speak on a daily basis.

"Oh hello Kakashi!" She gave Naruto a sarcastic smile, as his smug appearance faded to a pale sweating one.

He had completely forgotten that if he was to get into another fight , Kakashi was going to force him to go to counseling... the young man swallowed hard. 'Well shit.' He mentally cursed. He looked back up listening to the conversation.

"Well Naruto had gotten into another fight. He is quiet lucky he hasn't been kicked out, but I'm afraid this is the straw that broke the camels back..." Tsunade mumbled into the phone as Naruto leaned forward hearing a sigh on the other line. He cringed and leaned back again.

'Fuck I'm so dead...' he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes sir , see you in an hour." She said swiftly and hung up, before looking at the depressed boy in front of her.

"Hang in there for an hour or so.." she smiled allowing him a little bit of mercy, from her hash speech.

"..are you kicking me out?" He whispered looking up at her under his thick blonde lashes, he picked at the scabs forming on his knuckles.

She sighed, Tsunade knew he was a troubled kid, and had had a hard time in the foster care system, but she also knew he'd never learn from her always giving him free passes.

"We'll discuss that when Kakashi gets here.." She mumbled weaving her fingers together and resting them to her lips.

The whiskered boy nodded slowly and clamped jaw together tightly.She didn't have to say anything , she didn't have to say a thing. He already knew. He sank lower in his seat.

He looked out the window and thought about all the grief he's caused the only person that has ever cared about him. 'Stupid stupid stupid.' He snapped to himself.

"So what did the boy say, huh? Why did you think he was an asshole?" She asked nonchalantly as she googled some things on her iphone.

"Nothin'." He grunted grabbing the small ball from her desk and tossing it in the air, before catching it.

She felt a vein pop out of her forehead , was she felt a migraine come on again. "Then why did you hit him!" She snapped as Naruto jumped and almost dropping the ball before scrambling to catch it again, before sighing in relief.

"Alright! Alright!" He snapped before mumbling the reason under his breath, clearing not watching to say it.

"Speak up!" She commanded irately. Naruto growled and turned red slightly in the face from anger.

"He said, I can't do shit right 'cause I ain't got no mom to teach me manners!" He yelled out, obviously still pissed about the whole ordeal.

The lady was tempted to correct his English but refrained , thinking the timing was rather inappropriate.

"I see.." Tsunade spoke almost gently. "I guess that could make anyone upset.." she whispered, as she wrote something on to a piece of note paper.

He just huffed and pouted more as he threw the ball again and again before spinning it on his pointer finger. The the silence was testing his add and he was not liking it.

"When's Kakashi gonnna me here!" He whiners out and bounced the ball against the wall.

"Stop that , and as soon as he can." Tsunade mumbled glaring at the noisy ball, as she continued researcher things on her computer. As there was a knock on the door. "See?" She smiled at Naruto.

The teen just rolled his glossy blue eyes before The principals finally threw her pen at him. "Brat!" She mumbled slightly playfully. "And come in kakashi!"

The white haired middle aged man walked into the the room with his hair a mess and his lab coat and mask still on. "Sorry in late!" He said though labored breaths, looking at Naruto as the boy just turned his head away.

Kakashi silently sat beside him and waited for Tsunade to break the news.

"Hello Kakashi thank you for being here at such a short notice." She spoke softly.

"it's my duty." He said and looked over at Naruto his eyes hold a little bit of anger.

'Fuck..' Naruto repeated in his head. 'He looks pretty pissed..'

"Well as you know, Naruto got into another fight today.. and actually broke the boys nose, but the thing I'm more worried about is why he punch the boy to start with.."

Kakashi nodded and crossed his legs listening intently.

Tsunade picked up the peice of note paper before reading it out to the white haired man. It was what the boy had told Naruto. The young boys adopted father, looked appalled and shocked.

He glanced at Naruto with a pained look in his grey eyes. "Is that true Naruto?" He whispered. "Did you punch him because of that? Is that why you where hitting the other kids too?"

Naruto nicer meet his eye and nodded. "So?" He scoffed after a while.

Kakashi studied the side of naruto's face watching his emotions change softly, as if he was fighting something internally.

Kakashi whipped his head to the the woman in front of him. "He must be reprimanded too." He said clearly irradiated.

"I agree, but Naruto has fought many kids, so this isn't a one time think Kakashi..." she sighed and gave the white haired man another peice of paper. "So I reached some therapist that you may want Naruto to visit with while he's suspended for two weeks." She said as he held the paper.

"Two weeks?!!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi glared. "And I'm not seeing some stupid therapist?!"

"Mouth. Closed. And thank you, Tsunade." He said softly and looked over the names for a while.

They walked out of the large school with Naruto already glaring at a few kids. "You're not really think in' of sendin' me to one of those head docs, right?!" He snapped trying to match your strides.

"Yes Naruto, do you want to be kicked out?!" Kakashi sighed and frowned before grabbing Naruto hand and pulled him away from a kid he was glaring at.

"But Kaka-" Naruto was introduced by Kakashi.

"No buts! Naruto, I'm sick and tired of your out bursts! Tsunade, right! You can just go around and beat people up!" He sighed, before getting out of the house.

"I ain't goin to no fuckin counselor!" Naruto snapped. "Cuz I ain't crazy!" He pulled his arm around one they got close to the car.

"Your not but that's not why you see a councilor! And what did I say about cussing Naruto!" He snapped rubbing his head trying not to get upset. He always breathed and tried too keep his voice low. He knew that raising his voice was a trigger for the boy from his past homes.

"Whatever dick I'm walkin' home!" Naruto snapped and flipped Kakashi off before walking down the street. Kakashi knew better then to chase after him, he need time to be alone.

Naruto kept walking till he rewatched his best friends house, Gaara. He knocked on the door, and waited. Gaara was a year older than him, and was the only other friend except Hinata and Shikamaru that he actually went to school with.

Gaara opened the door and grunted, before seeing his hands, before opening the door the rest of the way.

Naruto felt safe around Gaara because every was scared of Gaara as well. He was a tall man with short flaming red hair and dark eyes, as if they had been sunken in, and a solid prison body. Buff top, long muscular legs. 'Even I looked weak next to him.' He thought.

Nauto walked in and smiled at Gaara older sister and older brother.

"Hey guys!" He spouted out more chipper now that he was surround by people he liked.

Temari just did a small wave an rolled her eyes sarcastically going back to playing a game on her DS. As her other bother just smiled.

"Hey idiot! Heard you got into a fight again!" He howled.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked at Gaara who just avoiding his eyes and looked away.

"Yea, he was a dick anyways.." Naruto mumbled, shrugging and followed Gaara to his room.

Naruto jumped on Gaara's bed as Gaara grabbed some weed, from his closet, and packing a bowl in for his pipe.

Naruto looked around the room and frowned. Gaaras room was a stereotypical emo teens room, with band posters and cracks in the wall.

Naruto took a second and sniffed around before zoning in on what was in Gaara's hand.

The yellow haired boy clapped his hands to gear her in a praying stance with his puppy eyes glowing at full power. "Please!!" He whined. "My hands still hurt!"

"Not my fault." The red head huffed and before blowing a puff of smoke in the others face.

"Oh come on! Please!!!" Naruto chirped.

Gaara rolled his eyes and passed the pipe and the lighter.

Naruto smiled cheekily and lit it before taking a deep breath and holding it in his lungs for a bit. He coughed harshly as he blew it out and passed the black marble pipe back to Gaara.

"Thanks!" He coughed with a smile with water in his eyes.

"Whatever." Gaara mumbled and turned on some chill music that only Gaara seemed to know of.

They passed the pipe back and forth for about 20 mins until Naruto started feeling the full effect of the weed. Gaara was just chilling in his chair looking at the tv that played some kind of weird videos, Naruto on the other hand, was starting out the bedroom window at the setting sun rolling and unrolling is tongue in his mouth. He hated cotton mouth.

"I'm hungry, man." Naruto announced getting up. "Do you want anything?" He mumbled moving to the door.

"Yea just a bag of chips." Gaara mumbled never breaking sight with the tv.

Naruto walked out and moved to the kitchen at a slow lazy pace. Temari was sitting on the counter eating ice cream, her short shorts being pulled up a little higher by the way she sat, as Naruto smirked slightly. He couldn't help the way his mind worked when he was high. She shoved a spoonful of the cold treat in her mouth.

"Hey tell panda in there, to turn his fucking music down." She mumbled and shoveled in another bite.

"Yea sure." Naruto shrugged still focusing on he legs before snapping out of it and going to The pantry and looking threw it. He knew better than to get to drawn into her, she has had an off and on boyfriend for the last year, and he'd rather not get involved.

He found the ramen and started making some and grabbed chop sticks and Gaara's chips.

He jumped up on the counter next to her and waited for the microwave to go off.

"You're so baked arn't you." She asked Naruto with a slight smirk.

The boy just slowly nodded as Temari just giggled.

"I like you way better when you high." She laughed as Naruto just opened his mouth for bit of ice cream before she gave him some. "Your so weird."

He laughed slightly too, obviously way to high to care about her opinion.

He heard the microwave go off before getting up and getting his ramen and Gaara's chip.

"I like you better with short shorts on." Naruto chuckled and gave her a cheeky smile, as she threw her spoon at him. "Perv!" She yelled as Naruto just laughed.

The blonde boy walked into the bed room and turned down the music slightly and threw Gaara his bag of Doritos.

"Thanks!" The red head grunted as he pulled the bag open and shoved a few chips into his mouth. Naruto just sat on the bed and started eating.

A few hours went by as Naruto started sobering up and started gathering his things. "Well I gotta head home, catch ya later." Naruto yawned and looked at Gaara, as the red head just waved trying to light his cig. The other two where already passed out in the living room with a movie playing in the background.

Naruto walked outside and breathed in deep, enjoying the feeling of the wind on his face, still slightly buzzed.

He got to the door and looked at his cell phone. 11:24.

'Fuck should have just spent the night.' Naruto thought and cursed himself. 'Kakashi always hated me coming home late..'

He walked in and looked around hoping to just walk up stairs before seeing Kakashi sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"I smell weed, Naruto." Kakashi sigh and ran a slender hand through his mess hair.

"Hey Kakashi.." Naurto mumbled not even responding to his guardians words.

"I have you scheduled to meet with a man called, Sasuke, tomorrow. He's young, but he deals with adults, but as agreed to take you because he was my student once. You're going and that's final." The man said sternly.

Naruto just listened he had no right to say no.. not after all the stuff he did. He clinches his fists by his side, and nodded slowly, before walking up stairs.

Kakashi didn't spot him, in fact he didn't say a word.

Once upstairs Naruto fell into his bed and blared music until he fell asleep.

Hey guys!

Hoped you liked this, and please review and follow! Have a great day, and thanks for reading!!

-Katt =.=


	2. Therapy

The next morning, Karachi pulled himself out of bed before going up stairs and knocked on the door, chuckling when he heard the small boy groaning annoyed.

He cracked open the door and let him know he'd be home around 5:30 when he got off work. The tired yellow haired boy waved him away.

Once Kakashi left, naruto grumpy pulled himself from his warm bed and winced as his feet hit the cold ground.

Still half asleep he pulled on some basketball short and an orange basketball Jersey. The then pulled an orange sweat band around his arm hiding as much of of the large scar as he could. Then walked down stairs and grabbed some cereal.

The boy sat on the counter top and quickly shaved bite after bite of cereal into his mouth before throwing the plastic bowl into the sink. Naruto always liked it better when he was alone, it was something he was use too. It's all he ever knew. Sometimes he wasn't even sure who he was unless he was alone.

He grabbed his Jordan's and pulled them on and put his snap back on, with his spiky hair poking out ever which way.

He walked out and grabbed his basketball dribbling it a few times as he crossed the street to the basketball courts.

"hey losers! Mind if I join?" Naruto called out to his neighbors, that he early played with whenever he wanted to skip school.

Deidara, who was a college student and his boyfriend Sasori, which was gaara cousin. Then there was Hidan who was Deidara's friend, that cussed waaay too much for his own good. They were naruto's best friends but they where quiet a bit older than him, so he wasn't able to see them very often..

"Sure brat! But don't you have school, it's Wednesday!" Deidara chirped as the group stopped playing.

"well... I kinda got inta another fight.." Naruto mumbled before rubbing the back of his neck and blushed. For some reason he knew the guys where gonna be up set.

Hidan growled knocked him upside of the head.

"God, kid. Stop getting into fucking fights you shit head!" The white haired man snapped as naruto dropped the ball and held his head, Sasori catching it just in time.

"cut the kid some slack!" he mumbled passing the back to Naruto. "2 on 2." Sasori smirked at Hidan.

Deidara smiled and looked at naruto. "how about it? I haven't kicked your ass in a while." The long haired boy, chuckled confidently.

"like hell your gonna beat me, I got mad skill you know!" Naruto laughed and took the ball and starting to dribble, and making a shot.

"Game on, torp!" Deidara smirked. "You got Hidan and I got hottie over here!" he pointed back at his boyfriend with his thumb as Sasori just rolled his eyes.

Naruto highfived Hidan as they got into potion. "cool with me!" The whiskered boy yelled back.

They played for a few hours, as the points fluctuates between the two teams before Naruto and Hidan finally won with a staggering defeat of the other two.

"told you." Naruto painted before sipping on one of the guys beers that they had gotten before hand, using his wrist band to wipe the sweat off of his forehead.

"shut it, brat." The older blonde mumbled looking at his boyfriend who had an amused smirk on his face.

"You did provoke him." Sasori commented and took a dip of beer as all the others laughed including Deidara.

"So you wanna to college for ball?" Hidan chimed in.

"nah, college would just be a pain in my ass." Naruto mumbled spinning the basketball on his middle finger.

"you're an idiot for not wanting to go to college, you good get a scholarship or some shit." The Deidara said throwing a crushed beer can at the basket ball making it fall.

"Hey!" Naruto snapped, grabbing the ball and throwing it at him.

"He's just being honest." Sasori mumbled. "you're good. Real good."

"well then I'm a damn idiot! But cause I ain't goin'" Naruto hissed. "I fuckin' hate school."

"You say that now.." Hidan scoffed chugging his beer, and burped loudly as the guys laughed.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. He wasn't cut out for college, he was born and lived in the ghetto as long as he could remember. No one was gonna make him feel any different. He can't go to college it just wasn't him.

Around 6 p.m. Naruto said goodbye to his friends and made his way home. He saw Karachi's car in the drive way and sighed. He wasn't in the mood to see his adopted father but walked in anyways, seeing the white haired man already making food.

"Hey Kakashi, whatch makin'?" Naruto asked and hovered over the older man's shoulder. Kakashi just shrugged him off and signed when he couldn't.

"just some stew, now sit down and wait like a normal person." He mumbled as Naruto just laughed.

"okay okay!" The boy just smiled and say hungrily on the top of the counter.

"how was your day?" Kakashi asked as he sturred the broth his mask off in the comfort of his own home.

"it was good just chilled with Deidara and his boyfriend along with Hidan." naruto shrugged, his mouth watering, from the smell of food.

"Let me guess, basketball and beer." Kakashi signed slightly annoyed but just kept calmly stirring his stew.

"yea, but this time they told me I was an idiot for not goin' to college or some shit." Naruto mumbled slightly still poses about the whole ordeal.

"Naruto.." Kakashi warned. "stop cussing." he snapped before putting some of the stew into a bowl with a spoon and having it to naruto.

The yellow haired boy just shrugged in response and started to dig in.

"why don't you want to go to college." The white haired man asked very softly, not wanting to step on any mines.

Naruto glared at him as if he should know.

'well there goes my leg.' Kakashi thought awkwardly.

"Because I just love to leave you and my friends." he mumbled sarcastically, but Kakashi just nodded knowing that couldn't be the only reason. Although Kakashi also knew with how many times this kid had been abandoned and rejected, the last thing he'd want to do is leave.

The older man sat down Beside his adopted son, remembering when he first brought naruto home and how the kid made a bed on the floor even after he was told he was allowed on the bed. He was 12 too. Old enough to know when he was being told. It took a year just for the kid to make eye contact with him. A YEAR. Hell, if he was going to give up on him now.

"yo, Kakashi what did you do at the lab today? Anythin' Interestin'?" Naruto asked scoffing down his food talking with a mouth full.

"No, just more research and observations." Kakashi shrugged. "but I did get a hold of Sasuke and he wants you to come by tomorrow after hours and he'll stay late to see you."

Naruto stiffened and frowned. "What if I don't like 'em." The boy stopped eating and whispered softly looking down at his bowl. All past bubbliness gone.

The older man just took a bite of food and nodded. "well cross that bridge when we get there, Kay."

"okay." Naruto said as he got up and cleaned out his bowl. "but I'm sure I'll hate him..." he finished before leaving without another word and heading up stairs.

He popped on his bed and grabbed his phone and called Deidara, the phone rang for a long time, before the blonde hair man finally picked up panting. The call clearly interrupting something important with his boyfriend.

"what?!" Deidara snapped and growled.

"can I stay with you tomorrow?" Naruto asked happy lover the phone.

"No." He growled and hung up, before naruto signed and called him back.

"Come on!!" Naruto pleaded as soon as the line was answered.

"why?!"

"Kakashi is forcing me to go to a therapist!" Naruto whined and frowned.

"have fun!" Deidara said cheerfully. "go get your head fixed."

Naruto was about to start begging again before he heard a beer of the phone being hung up.

Naruto growled and threw his phone onto the chair by his bed and started blaring his music. He feel asleep rather pissed off.

In the morning Kakashi woke naruto up at 11 to say that they were going out to pick up some stuff. As Naruto promptly refused to get up and just burrowed himself further into his light orange covers.

"Get up Naruto!" Kakashi growled annoyingly as he pulled at the blankets before grabbing the young boys legs.

"No way, perv!" Naruto yelled and glared at the white haired man, as he kicked his legs violently.

Kakashi just smirked and walked away before grabbing a cup of water and ice before coming back and pouring it over narutos sleeping head. The whiskered boy sprang up from bed and gasped, before fuming.

"You fucker!!! Fuck you, piece of shit!" Naruto yelled loudly as he threw the empty cup at Kakashi as the older man just laughed.

"if we go now, I'll grab you some ramen, so get dressed. And stop cussing!" He rolled his eyes, leaving naruto on the bed with his hair flat to his head and a puppy dog pout.

The boy growled and threw off his wet blankets and grabbed his baggy jeans and a over sized South paw the shirt on and a thin gold chain and pulled on a beanie and put on the same sweatband that covered his scar.

He lazily walked down. The stairs and glared at Kakashi as he pulled on his white Jordans. "I want a large bowl motherfucker." Naruto mumbled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "get in the freakin' car." he snapped.

Naruto hoped in and put his feet on the dash of the older man's van, that he was forced into getting when naruto started bringing more and more friends over.

Kakashi knew that naruto would run if he left him up to his own devices, so why not take him on a little field trip, he smirked to himself slightly.

Naruto just pouted and looked out the window.

"Can I die now?" he growled and turned up the radio.

"nope because then I won't get child care money." The white haired man smiled through his mask, and turned off the music.

"Jerk." Naruto snapped and rolled his eyes, as he put his earphones in and crossed his arms.

He played kid cudi, Drake and NF loudly in his ears.

Kakashi sighed and made the first stop at a noodle shop, before parking and walking in and sitting down. Naruto sat down and looked down still having earbuds playing loudly. Kakashi ordered before a few minutes went by and the fox child's lips curled into a goofy smile when the bowl was set in front of him. He started to eat the bowl as fast as he could savoring every bite. He granted an awkward thanks.

"welcome." Kakashi smiled and ate his slowly, or just slower than Naruto.

Once Naruto was done with eating, he looked up at Kakashi and frowned. "After this, are your talking me to see that guy?" He asked glancing out the window all ready knowing the answer.

"yea." Kakashi nodded. "but I'll be right back to get you..." he said softly sipping his tea.

"let's just get it the fuck over with." Naruto hissed drank the rest of Kakashi's tea for him. The white haired man just glared as Naruto smirked happily.

"Jerk." Kakashi mumbled.

After they packed back into Kakashi's van, they drove down town, to a tall building, the city was not hug but it was big enough to have some pretty cool sky scrapers.

"how much longer!" Naruto whined as the older man just continued driving.

"just 10 more minutes."

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Naruto mumbled glaring at his adopted father.

Kakashi sighed and took a right before pulling into an underground parking lot.

"We're here." he mumbled and unblocked his set belt looking at Naruto.

"Alright." The boy mumbled and looked around before following Kakashi to an elevator that led up to the building some how.

Once to the right floor naruto was immediately amazed at the cleanliness of the floor and Walls. He stared at the white halls with an occasional bucqa of flowers that rested on marble countertops of various secretaries.

The boy starred on nervously at the well dress people in suits and ties. Then looked down at himself and his sagging pants and over sized clothing. he didn't belong. Nothing about him was classy or clean like the people who dwelled here. He looked up at his adopted father. He looked like he belonged so why not Naruto?

Kakashi walked near the secretaries counter and started speaking to her, Naruto just back away slowly. Everything was seeming way to surreal. The boy turned on his heels and darted into the opposite direction to the down a different hall, he struggled to pull his pants up, in order to run properly.

He looked behind him to see if Kakashi was chasing him as he bumped into something solid.

The blue eyed boy looked up and say a tall man with dark hair and eyes. Naruto blushed. The man was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. he wore an expensive suit with a simple white button down and silk red tie. The mystery man looked surprised, but it faced into a worried face. Naruto bristled thinking the man would be mad.

"are you alright?" She said with a calling low voice that took Naruto's breath away. He just stared at the man shock not responding as Kakashi came running up behind him.

"God! Naruto, why can't you sit still!" before grabbing Naruto's arm. "oh Sasuke! I'm so sorry about! Naruto can be... a handful." he smiled awkwardly.

Naruto just stared at the man named Sasuke, seeing how he smiled with his pearly white teeth. "it was my fault, so no hard feelings, right?"

Naruto quickly looked away and a blush staining his whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke then looked at Kakashi. "So is this the little guy you where telling me about?" He asked and took out his little notebook from the inside of his jacket pocket.

"Yep, this is my son." Kakashi smiled putting his hands on Naruto's shoulder.

Sasuke nodded and wrote something down in his tiny leather notebook. "okay Naruto, if you don't mind following me to my office, Kakashi, you are free to wait in the waiting room or there's a coffee shop on the 3rd floor." The polite man smiled softly at the father.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, almost mentally begging him not to leave, as Sasuke led him to his office.

The whispered boy focused on his best up Jordans, as he slowly followed the tall man, into a large office. Once again he was amazed at the utter neatness of the room. There was a long leather couch against a brown accent wall, and a large desk that was made from cherry oak. The room was warmly lit by the hug window that replaced the wall behind the large desk.

Sasuke moved to his desk and looked around for a bigger notebook, that looked well used.

Naruto plopped on the couch and looked at his feet.

"So Naruto, why do you think your here?" he asked softly after a while pulling his roller chair closer to the couch so he could hear the boy better.

Naruto curled his lips and shrugged. "hell, if I know." He snapped annoyed, he if the man was attractive, he was still gonna be the guy that would psychoanalysis him till he was blue in the face.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Sasuke.

Sasukes expression melted into an even softer one. "Do you not want to be here, Naruto?" Sasuke asked before unbuttoning the button of his suit jacket to sit more comfortably.

The whiskered boy stared at him like he was crazy.

"No way in hell! I sure as fuck don't wanna be be here!" Naruto snapped, playing with the chain at connected his wallet to his pants.

"and why is that?" The older male used him calmly, his face still having a small smirk on it.

As Naruto adjusted himself more in his set on the sofa feeling uncomfortable.

"Because, your just over analies my ass, and tell Kakashi, I'm crazy or somethin' then I'll get moved around all over again!" He growled pissed off.

Sasuke nodded softly.

"Did that happen to you before?" He asked softly writing down something in that worn leather notebook he had.

"See! You're doing it right now!" He snapped and pointed at him. "Like you're fucking reading into my words!"

Sasuke let out a small amused chuckle. "Naruto, I get that this is hard, but you can trust me, I'm not going to twist your words or over read anything. Least of all, have your taken away from Kakashi." He smiled warmly and sat down his notebook on to the coffee table that separated them. "I just want you to be happy.. I won't even write anything down."

Naruto looked at him supposedly for a moment. There was a long silent pause before he blurted out a harsh. "Fine!"

Naruto adjusted in his seat again, playing with his hands. "but I'm never gonna trust you. The last counselor I talked to pulled me away from my last foster home. The only place I've been too the longest." He signed and and looked into the man's alluring dark eyes that watched him intently.

Sasuke sighed his smile fading, along with his amusement. "Look you can trust me. I'm not going to take you away from Kakashi, he's a good man." He smiled softly again showing his teeth through his beautiful lips.

"Yea, he is. How do you even know him." Naruto mumbled his ears turning slightly red.

"He was my chemistry teacher in college." Sasuke said moving closer looking at the scars on the boys cheeks.

Naruto immediately noticed and growled. "Don't wanna talk about it." He said shortly not caring about how rude he sounded. "So back the fuck up." He mumbled moving further down the couch.

"That's okay, you don't have to talk about it. But can I ask if Kakashi knows?" He whispered and looked at him concerned.

Naruto swallowed hard and shook his head. "He just knows I have the scars." he whispered back looking around the room like he wanted to leave terribly.

"Naruto relax. You're fine, I'm not going to force you to say anything if you want too. I'm just asking a few questions." Sasuke smiled softly.

Naruto nodded and tried to breath. In. Out. In. Out.

"I don't wanna fuckin' be in here.. It's suffocating.." he mumbled looking around.

Sasuke stood and gathered a few things as naruto just watched him confused.

"What are you doing?" The yellow haired boy asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Going to the roof, there's a basketball court up there. Wants to come with?" He smiled, lighting the mood some. "Kakashi said to you liked basketball right?"

A small smile grew on to Naruto's lips, as he tried to not look too excited, as he nodded.

Sasuke chuckled and opened up the door for him as they walked out. Naruto followed the man down the hall and up the steps, blushing as the way he walked so gracefully.

"so why is there a basketball court on the roof?" Naruto piped up with a goofy smile, that made Sasukes heart race slightly, for the first time in years.

This took Sasuke back for a moment as he cleared his throat trying to focus. "Well this building has many types of therapy including physical. We have a lot of activities on the roof for those therapies." He said in a matter of fact way.

Naruto nodded as they walked through a door that revealed two large courts with tall chain link fences all around the edges.

"Who's wise idea was it to put a bunch of depress kids on a roof?" Naruto mumbled and cocked an eyebrow at Sasuke.

"Not mine, but at least you get to play ball instead of sitting in my office." Sasuke laughed grabbing a basketball from the ground and passing it to the whiskered boy.

Naruto immediately started dribbling and doing tricks. As Sasuke took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

"I worn you. I'm not half bad." Naruto smirked tossing it back to Sasuke.

"Right back at you!" Sasuke chuckled deeply making Naruto's eyes burn and turn red. "ready?" The older man asked.

"Fuck yea!" Naruto chirped happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a dazzling smile and started to dropped to the net as Naruto desperately tried to block the taller man. The yellow haired boy was able to get the ball and make a 3 point shot.

"Not bad at all!" Sasuke smiled trying to get the ball back before finally getting it and making a point for himself as well.

"So why do you like basketball?" Sasuke painted, he wasn't use to having to keep up with hyper active kids anymore.

"I use to play to let of a little stem with one of my foster brothers, when my foster parents did something. Now I guess I just do it for fun." Naruto shrugged, shooting making nothing but net.

"So what's some stuff they'd do?" Sasuke asked catching the ball and holding it under his arm, needing a breather.

"bet on one of boys usually." he shrugged like it was no big deal. "But that place was heaven compared to the other ones.." He nodded to himself looked at Sasuke.

"I see, so you must really like Kakashi then." Sasuke spoke as he he start dribbling it again passing it to naruto. "Sorry I'm not athletic as I once was, let's call it a game." Sasuke laughed, sitting on a bench.

Naruto sat beside him and spun the ball on his finger. "I'm very glad that I have Kakashi, and your waaaay to younger to say that!" Naruto laughed.

"You'd be surprised." He smiled at the boy and ran a hand through his ink colored locks.

Naruto blushed and cleared his throat. "so how old are you..?" he mumbled still spinning the ball on his finger.

"28." Sasuke said and thumped the ball as it fell and pounced against the chain link fence. Naruto pouted and ran after it.

"what was that for!" The younger grumbled and glared at Sasuke.

The older smiled stood and chuckled ruffing the others hair. "because it's rude to ask adults there age."

Nauru finches Away from the hand instantly, pulling away from the hand, looking at Sasuke uncomfortably.

"relax." Sasuke smiled and softly patted your head.

"Sorry.." Naruto mumbled pulling the ball close to his chest.

"Don't be, just know I'm never going to intentionally hurt you..." Sasuke said seriously leading him to the door. "But our meeting is almost over, what do you think about seeing me on Wednesday's and Fridays?" he asked as they walked down to stairs.

Naruto shrugged. "sure but only If we can play ball."

Sasuke chuckled again, causing that were warm feeling in Naruto to arise again. "how about on Wednesdays we play basketball, and Fridays we talk in my office." Sasuke asked pulling out his phone.

"Seems fair." Naruto shrugged, but frowned when they retched the floor where Sasukes office was.

Sasuke just typed the dates into his phone calendar, as they reached the lobby.

"Bastards late." Naruto face palmed and growled annoyed.

Sasuke tried not to laugh in amusement and settled for a smirk. "He was always late to his own lectures, in college too." The older man sat in a chair before tapping the set next to him for naruto.

"Yea, He's always late to picking me up." Naruto signed plopping down beside Sasuke.

Naruto blushed softly at there closeness. they were close during basketball but the teen was too into the game to notice small things. Like his flawless pale skin, longish dark hair and his nice cologne that smelled like a clean musky smell.

"How about I pick you up from on Wednesdays and Fridays and bring you here?" Sasuke said as he start writing something down on his phone with a small pen thing, that must work on his touch screen.

Naruto just shrugged. "you'd have to ask Kakashi but I don't care." The tan boy mumbled.

Sasuke nodded and saw Kakashi coming up with a book in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Stay here naruto, let me talk to Kakashi for a moment." Sasuke smiled at the white haired man and stood up. "come with me my office, please." He said walking to his office.

"of course." Kakashi nodded and followed him.

Naruto sat there for a moment just processing all that had happened.

'its gonna be a weird couple weeks I can tell.' Naruto thought to himself rubbing his face.

(σ)(σ)(σ)(σ)(σ)

Hey guys,

Hope you liked this chapter! And if you didn't tell me what I can work on or what you hope to see in the up coming chapters! Please follow/fav/review!! (_)


	3. Coming In Handy

Kakashi shifted awkwardly in his seat, looking at the young man he once taught.

'I guess the roles have changed...' The middle aged man thought with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"So how did it go?" Kakashi licked his dry lips nervously. He was hoping for the best, but also mentally preparing for the worse..

Sasuke signed as his polite smile drifted away, and his eyes dulled.

'Doesn't look hopeful to me..' Kakashi thought sadly.

"Kakashi, tell me what you know about Naruto's past." The dark haired Uchiha blurted out.

The white haired man sat there and pondered, as he tried to remember every detail he gathered with out anyone actually telling him. "Well... I know he must have been abused, but I'm not Sure about the extent. Honestly, I know it's bad.. His scars prove that." Kakashi leaned back in his chair slightly defeated by his own words.

"Then you know enough, to know he probably hurting pretty bad." Sasuke finished leaning on his desk with his chin leaning on his delicate hands.

"yeah." He nodded and signed tapping nervously on the arm of his chair.

"Okay, then what do you think about him seeing me on Wednesdays and Fridays?" The younger of the two asked.

"I'd like that." Kakashi rubbed his head again. "But I have work... As bad as it sounds if I don't work I can't keep Naruto fed.." he mumbled awkwardly.

"Then I'll pick him up, Naruto and I were just talking about that that." Sasuke smiled ever so slightly, as if to comfort the man before him.

"What about the cost?" Kakashi asked softly his tense look never fading. He was barely able to keep his head above water, how in hell was he gonna be able to afford a therapist.. But he would do anything for Naruto.. It was his son after all, adoption Aside.

Sasuke laughed and got up walking over to a confused Kakashi. "What?! You're an old friend! And no skin off my back if you need it for free! I'm just talking to him anyways!" Sasuke said and patted a now slightly smiling Kakashi.

"I don't know how to Thank you.." Kakashi said finally.

"well you can start by getting more rest and food, and NOT reading those dumb books so much!" Sasuke laughed slightly and thumped his book. "Pervert."

"yeah! Yeah! Maybe I'm not so thankful anymore." The white haired man scoffed, but in reality he was thanking god. Naruto was finally going to get the help he need. Hell, he might even be happy someday.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he walked out of the office feeling more hopeful than he had been for years.

That night once they got home, Naruto sat on his bed in his room and scanned over all that had happened today smirking to himself. His mind wondered to Sasuke, and how he was different from other adults. He treated him like he was important, like he really wanted to hear what the yellow haired boy had to say.

Then Naruto's smile faltered as something came to mind. "but he gets paid to listen... It's just a job.." he said out loud to himself.

what's such a beautiful person like Sasuke talking to him for anyways? Other than getting paid for it. "Gaara's handsome, but scary. That's why _he_ talks to me.." Naruto mumbled before rubbing his face and turning on some NF to drown out his thoughts so he could get some much need sleep as he curled into his blankets. "I'm dumb.." he mumbled finally falling asleep.

The next morning Naruto got up in a rush, starting to get dressed, thinking he was late for school. Then remembered he was suspended and signed dropping his things and heading down stairs. He looked through the refrigerator before grabbing the milk carton and drinking some straight from the box.

He yawned and moved to the couch, talking the carton of milk with him and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels, before stopping at his favorite anime berserk that was playing on one of the movie channels. He loved the blood, guts and war, that came with it.

The blonde chugged more of the milk till it was gone, then paused to answer his phone.

"what?" Naruto sighed and started flipping through channels again once he answered it.

"wanna crash the mall?" someone grunted over the phone and cleared his throat.

"Deidara?" Naruto asked as he rolled his eyes hearing Sasori in the back ground.

"Yes or no?" The older blonde snapped rolling his eyes, groaning.

"sure, be there in a sec, where are we gonna meet?" Naruto said and turned off the TV and grabbed his Jordan's putting them on, as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"how about the food court?" he said ending his sentence with another grunt, and a slight groan again from Sasori.

Naruto pause for a second with a odd look on his face. "what the fuck are you two doing?" Naruto snapped.

"Grown up stuff. Be there by 1 Don't be late!" Deidara moaned annoyed, before hanging up.

Naruto's face curled in disgust. The two _were_ known for being the local gay couple, but Naruto didn't mind. It just annoyed him when they fucked like bunnies and Casual talked to him on the phone.

Once done putting on his Jordan's and grabbing his wallet, he walked down to the subways and fought the crowd to get on.

Before lazily looking around and seeing a glint of pink and smiling.

"Sakura! yo!" Naruto smirked, he was so happy! She was his crush of 5 years. He couldn't remember the last time they had seen each other. He started liking her back when they where in foster care together. She happened to be in the same house, which was rare to have a house with both boys and girls. She was adopted by a nice family early on. He was glad she didn't have go through the things he did.

"hey Naruto. What's up!" she rolled her eyes, but a small smile still played on her lips. "aren't you suppose to be in school?" she asked pushing through the crowd to speak to him.

"I could ask you the same thing." The Fox boy laughed as she nodded slowly.

"True. True. I was running late. What's your _excuse_?" The beautiful pinkette scoffed and thumped his arm.

He frowned rubbing his arm slightly. "I got into another fight, I'm suspended for two weeks." He mumbled under his breath.

Sakura growled and hit him hard over his head.

"ouch!!!" Naruto scrambled and rubbed his head.

"You idiot!! You can't just go around fighting everyone you dumbass!" She snapped a vein popped out on her forehead.

"Yea, I know but why'd you gotta go off and hit me!" The yellow haired boy whined clinching his head in pain.

"so how long have you been suspended already?" She asked ignoring his pain completely.

"this is my first week." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I see, so where are you headed then?" she smiled as Naruto's cheeks flushed pink.

"Gonna crash the mall with a few of my friends. Wanna skip and come along?" he slipped his hands together making a praying stance.

She growled and hit him again as he drowned in pain. "Hey!" he yelped.

"No way dope! I _like_ school, _unlike_ you!" she napped, but a smirk was hidden in the corner of her lips.

"okay okay! Just don't hit me, god!" he signed as to minor bumps formed on his head.

Naruto got off at the mall before walking in and looking around the food court. He smiled when he saw the two boyfriends along with Gaara.

He chuckled mischievously before walking up behind them and mimicking a well known cop that Deidara hated. "Mr.Deidara how unfortunate to see you here." he said in an unusual deep voice as the older blonde just about jumped out of his skin. Sasori laughed and watched as his boyfriend recover from his almost almost heart attack.

Once he caught his breath Deidara whipped his head around and glared. "You little shit!" before getting up and grabbing Naruto's collar. "You wanna die!" he hissed.

Naruto laughed hard and shook his head.

"chill Dei, he's just trying to get on your nerves." Gaara granted and smirked slightly.

"whatever just sit down you idiot!" The long haired blond frowned as Naruto smirked and straitened out his shirt and plopped down next to Gaara.

"Sasori, your boyfriend's being mean to me again!" Naruto faked whined and pouted. As Sasori sipped his coffee and glared at Deidara to behave.

Deidara gulped before glaring at naruto.

"so what's the plan?" Naruto asked after a while of chuckles.

"what about chilling at the arcade?" Deidara asked with a smiled look it g slightly and excited.

Naruto shrugged. "I was looking ng forward to crashing that one preppy store. You know the one the asshole guy, that lives next store to us goes to." Naruto smirked slightly.

"express?" Sasori asked looking at the boy very amused.

Naruto nodded and smiled. "that's the one! All the rich kids go there." He laughed."we might even see some of the kids from my school."

Gaara smirked at the idea too. "sounds I treating to me."

They all looked at Deidara silently asking him for his approval. he signed and wrapped an arm around sasori. "well let's go." Naruto smiled as the lovers got up

And started walking.

Naruto followed behind like a puppy with gaara behind him. The youngest boy jumped on to Deidara back and giggled.

"Damn naruto when did you become such a fat ass!" Deidara pretended to struggled with the small boy on his back. gaara grunting, sounding slightly like a low laugh.

Naruto pouted. "I'm not fat!" he mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"be happy, your taller than most kids your age. Your like 14 or 15 right?" Sasori chimed in.

"I'm 15." he said slightly proud as Deidara chuckled loudly.

"Yea but you have a baby face! No one would believe you're 15 if it wasn't for those scars, on your cheeks!"

Sasori glared hard at Deidara worried that the words would have hurt the boy. He was one of the few people that knew how insecure naruto was about his scars.

"better than being a pretty boy." Gaara scoffed from behind and smirked slightly.

"My cuz got a point there." Sasori smirked as well, as Naruto cheered up a bit and engaged in the teasing as he started braiding Deidara's hair.

"you'd pass for a girl if we only braid your hair." Naruto giggled before suddenly being dropped to the floor.

"assholes, well here's express." Deidara pouted and looked at the rest of them.

Naruto dusted himself off and looked around. "it's just a bunch of suits and stuff.." Naruto mumbled, before spotting a boy and got from his school already.

"hey, Deidara your gay, pick me out a nice suit." Naruto smirked and looked at the older blonde.

"that's stereotypical, but fine." The long haired man rolled his eyes finding a beautiful Navy blue suit and black skinny tie with a white button down, before talking it to naruto.

"damn! this looks good! Thank dei! I'm gonna hungry it on!" Naruto giggled and ran too the dressing room.

"what do you think he's planning?" Gaara mumbled to Sasori.

"don't know but I'm sure it has something to do with that boy and girl over there.." Sasori granted back and pointed at a blonde girl with a long pony tail and a boy with brown hair with a hoodie over his head and red tattoos on his face.

"this is gotta be fun.." Deidara chimed in to there conversation, "babe, grab the popcorn." he smirked at his boyfriend.

Naruto was trying on the suit, it fit perfectly, and walked out with a smirk, as Deidara whistled and Sasori smirked. Gaara remained uninterested but the top of his ears turned slightly red.

"guys I'll be right back." Naruto smirked looking his the mirror for a split second before slicing his hair back, before seeing the blonde female.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto said calmly.

The girls head whipped around with her long hair cascading down her back. She was wearing a purple crop top and skirt with fish net leggings.

She looked at him before rolling her eyes. "get lost, basket case." she snapped and turned back around.

Deidara growled and walked about to give her a piece of his mind before Sasori grabbed his hand and shaking his head.

"oh come on Ino don't pretend that you don't like me." Naruto smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist. "You made out with shikamaru why not me?"

"what the fuck do you think your doing?!" The boy with red facial tattoos growled from being Ino.

Nation's friend all cringed knowing just where this was going.

"Hey Kiba! Where just talking!" Naruto smirked. "She just looked bored, must have been hanging out with you."

Kiba instantly punched him hard to the ground as Gaara almost stepped in. Before he could, Naruto got up and kicked Kilainie the stomach.

"You wanna die, you ass wipe!" Naruto yelled as he took kiss head as he was bending over and kneed him in the head. Ino screamed and yelled for help.

Kiba fell to the ground as Naruto jumped on top of him and started hitting and punching him, more making the tattooed boys face, covered in blood. Managing to get the blood all on the suit as well.

Sasori was about to break it up as security showed up and pulled the boys apart.

"Naruto!" Deidara ran over trying to the boy as a cop man handled the younger boy in front of him. "Let him go! The other boy punched first!"

Right before a the cop was about to carry Naruto away a voice was heard from the crowd that formed around the scene.

"Hold on! That's my little brother!!"

Naruto turned around to see an out of breath Sasuke resting his hands on his knees.

"I'll pay for the damages!" The Uchiha added before walking closer as the consoles and walked to the manager who was talking to one of the cops.

The manager looked between Sasuke and Naruto. "but sir, he's ruined one of our most expensive suits..." The man frowned and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke was a regular customer and was for the most part a valued customer.

"I don't care. I'll pay." Sasuke said in a low growl, daring anyone to question him. He grabbed Naruto's arm and looked at the price tag, it read $434.00.

Sasuke inwardly cried. He was rich but hated wasting money. Sasuke released naruto and groped for his wallet and paying for it. "anything else?" he said shortly.

Naruto's friends just watched as confused as can be making faces at naruto, silently asking who the hell was the old guy. Naruto motioned for them to just shut up.

"He'll be banned from the mall for a year, because of violence, so if the other boy doesn't want to press change, I guess he's free to go." One cop explained mostly likely not giving a fuck either way.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and smiled charmingly.

"Sorry for my little brother's actions, he can get out of hand sometimes. But you did punch first and I can make a very good case of why your the truly guilty one. I have good friends in high places. Remember that kido." Sasuke said nonchalantly with a toothy grin, but his eyes where threatening.

Kiba nodded slowly slightly dazed, with sweat on his face.

"Are we free to go now?" Sasuke asked the cop again.

The cop just nodded as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and started waking out.

Naruto glanced at his friend's one more time and used his phone to text Deidara who Sasuke was.

Dei checked his phone and smirked before texting back. "told you that a therapist would come in handy someday."

Hey guys,

Hoped you like the chapter! Don't forget to drop a review telling me what you think and what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters!

Thanks for reading,

-Katt=.=


	4. House Guest

Sasuke pulled Naruto to the parking lot. "What where you thinking?" The older asked softly in a concerned voice.

"why are you here?" Naruto replied with a question.

Sasuke sighed and walked over to his expensive car and leaned against it. "I asked you first." Sasuke crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

Naruto awkwardly played with the cut on his bleeding lip with his finger. "I was just joking around with a girl from school.. I didn't know she was dating Kiba.." he mumbled looking at his feet.

Sasuke sighed and lifted Naruto's chin, but the younger pulled away, before Sasuke griped his jaw a little bit harder before gently dabbing the cut on his plump bottom lip with his handkerchief.

Naruto blushed and looked at the older man. "why'd you help me? Tryin' to make me like you more or somethin'?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, he hit you first so, it wasn't you're fault.." he whispered tenderly cleaning the blood from the boys lip then cleaning the cut on his eyebrow.

Naruto pulled away, "You should have just minded you own business. Now you're 400 bucks poorer." Naruto snapped looking away again.

Sasuke frowned. 'This boy was so guarded that he couldn't even say 'thank you.' how many walls am I gonna have to break down to get to this little kids heart?' Sasuke thought sadly.

"Screw, 400 dollars. You're more important that a few measly hundred dollars." Sasuke smiled and placed the handkerchief in Naruto's hand.

Naruto slowly looked up with wide eyes. No one's ever told him something like that before. No one's cared like that about him before. 'but I still can't trust him..' The boy thought miserably.

"whatever." Naruto mumbled a blush reaching the tips of his ears.

Sasuke smiled and ruffled Naruto's unruly spiky hair. "Hop in. I'll take you home." he chuckled and opened the door for Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes and got In, The passages side and buckled In instantly putting his feet on the nice marble looking dash board.

Sasuke got in on the other side and sighed at Naruto's feet, but let it slide. And turned on some fifties music he likes, such as Peggy Lee and Andy Williams. "Mind telling me where to go?" Sasuke asked starting up the car and backing out.

Naruto cringed at the Music.

"only if you change that shitty music..." Naruto griped.

Sasuke chuckled. "sure. Turn on whatever you want, my car has bluetooth. Naruto smirked and turned on some j Cole. This time Sasuke cringed as Naruto directed him to his house nonchalantly.

Sasuke got on the highway and got comfortable on the road. "so who where those older guys you were hanging with?" Sasuke asked, talking the drive as a change to learn more about the young boy.

"The long haired one is Deidara and the taller red head is Sasori. They're my neighbours that I play ball with. The shorter red-head is Gaara, a friend of mine from school before he dropped out." Naruto shrugged and pointed where to turn.

Sasuke let the information soak in. He was very good at remembering names. "I see. So the neighbors, are they roommates?" He asked, just curiously.

"boyfriends. They fuck like bunnies, it's gross as hell. But they are really nice." Naruto scoffed.

"Is it gross because there gay?" Sasuke asked trying to get the boy to talk more.

"No. I like boys and girls so I can't really judge them. They just act super sexual all the time." Naruto mumbled his upper lip curling.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a warmth in his chest when he heard the young boy was bisexual.

'I wonder what kind of men he likes.' Sasuke thought before being able to stop himself.

"Take a right here." Naruto mumbled breaking Sasuke out of his thoughts. As the older man quickly turned.

"you're friends seem to be quiet a bit older than you.." The Uchiha mumbled.

"yea... I hate the kids my age. There all pricks that can only complain about there parents and petty things like that. I can't find it in me to care." Naruto shrugged playing with Sasukes handkerchief, with his small fingers and bloodied knuckles.

Sasuke nodded. "Must be hard to hear others complain about there parents when you'd be happy to have them, huh?" The dark haired man whispered knowingly.

"doesn't matter. This is my house." Naruto said and pointed at a house falling apart in a bad part of town. "and hey, don't tell Kashi.. he had enough to worry about.." he whispered looking down at the blood on his chest. "please.."

Sasuke nodded. "it's okay, I'll count this as a cession, therefor I won't tell a soul." Sasuke smiled, and watched as the younger boy smiled softly.

"Thanks, for everything." Naruto and hugged Sasuke tightly, before getting out and running inside.

Sasuke set there shocked, about what just happened.

'One wall down, 999 to go.' Sasuke thought driving away.

Naruto walked up stairs and sat on his bed before blushing wildly. what did he just do? When has he ever just hugged a grown man out of no where?! He thought back to the way he smelled. He smelt clean, nothing more, nothing less. Like soap and laundry detergent, or bleach. He smiled softly to himself before, blushing more and covering his face.

He landed back on his bed. Why was he so giddy? He's done alot more than just hug before in foster care, but why did this make his heart race so much? Over a hug? Really?

Naruto signed and rolled over waiting for Kakashi to get home.

A few hours pasted by with Naruto just thinking about things and how to deal with his on slot of emotions he only dealt with privately. But he was interrupted when he heard a door open and Close.

He sprung up and got changed into his regular clothes before walking down stairs. "yo, Kakashi you're late, ag- " he cut himself off when he looked up and sight a tall browned haired man. He looked very familiar, before realizing he was in the same foster home as him.

Kakashi came in behind the man after seeing Naruto. "hey Naruto! Come down I want you to meet obito."

The brown haired man smiled softly his scared face making him seem harsh. Naruto shrugged and walked down. "what's up." he said to Kakashi.

"obito will be staying with us from now on okay, so treat him kindly." Kakashi smiled and patted obito on shoulder as obito blushed slightly and looked down.

"your kidding." Naruto dead planned and looked obito up and down. "this asshole?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi snapped looked at an amused obito. "I'm sorry, don't worry about him." Kakashi mumbled.

Obito chuckled and ruffed Naruto's hair as he swatted Obito's hand away. "it's cool I'm use to him. Tho he was alot more quiet back then." he chuckled.

Naruto ran up stairs and buried his face into his pillow. 'I'm being replaced..' he thought and turned his music up and fell asleep.

Down stairs Kakashi was helping Obito bring in the rest of his things from the car. "You got everything?" Kakashi asked and looked at obito.

The boy nodded. He was just thinking how lucky he was to be with Kakashi. He would have been living on the streets. It's hard getting a place after you get out of prison. Having Kakashi was a heaven sent.

Kakashi smiled and nodded. "You can have my room I'll take the couch." Kakashi said as he took the bags to his room and started changing the sheets. Obito blushed slightly at the ears.

Kakashi noticed but ignored it. He also noticed the scaring on the face. he knew the boy came from the same foster home as Naruto so he could only guess the situation there. The grey haired man let out a long sighed. 'The stuff this boys been through at only 20..' Kakashi thought as Obito looked at around a small smile on his lips.

"well it's late I'll put out a towel for you and you can shower up and head to be if you like." Kakashi said kindly at Obito smirked.

"Thanks." He grunted, with a side ways smile that most likely drove the girls crazy.

Kakashi swallowed hard and nodded. "Of course." he mumbled and closed the door before resting his back on it, holding his chest. "what the hell." he mumbled feeling his heart race.

The next morning Kakashi got up and saw Obito in the kitchen shirtless getting a glass of water. "morning." he mumbled to Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked a few times. "Good morning."

"Sorry I'm still use to prison schedule." Obito mumbled and drank his water as Kakashi blushed, looking him up and down.

Kakashi blushed and cleared his throat. "It's alright.." he mumbled got up. "we have cereal if you like." he mumbled tiredly his hair in a mess.

Obito nodded and looked at Kakashi waiting for him to get the cereal out, when a knock in the door was heard.

Kakashi regathered his thoughts and walked to the door seeing Sasuke. "oh. Hey Sasuke your here for Naruto huh?" The older man mumbled and rubbed his head. "go head up to his room, he may be in bed still. Just tell him your here." he mumbled hurrying to get the cereal for Obito out as he ran off to get dressed.

Sasuke eyed the shirtless man. 'who the hell is he?' He thought annoyed as he walked up the stairs and knocked on one of the only doors. "Naruto..." he mumbled awkwardly. "it's Sasuke." he didn't hear anything moving, so he slowly opened the door and was met with a sight he didn't expect.

An almost completely naked Naruto laid on the bed in just his orange tight boxers on his stomach, face down in a pillow, his back was arched slightly so his butt was in the air. but that wasn't the first thing that Sasuke noticed. The first thing was the scars that marred the beautiful tan skin of his back. They where about a thousand little semi-circles all round his back with a few long lines that where risen about a centimeter off of his back.

Sasuke softly traced one of the scars with his finger, as Naruto groaned slightly. Sasuke froze and waited till Naruto stopped shifting and drifted back to sleep. The older man frowned and walked out of the room, before closing the door and walking out and going back down stairs seeing Kakashi talking with obito who still didn't have a shirt on. "hey Kakashi, I don't think he's waking up.." he mumbled awkwardly.

Kakashi sighed. "of course he's not." he mumbled walked up stairs and started begging on the door loudly. "Naruto! get yourself up now! Sasukes here!!" he yelled

Naruto grunted before pulling himself from bed. "okay okay!" Naruto Yelled before throwing his pillow at the door.

Sasuke chuckled and grinned at an annoyed Kakashi as naruto summered from his room in skinny jeans that were somehow still baggy and a thin fishnet tee under a back tee shirt.

"hey there Naruto." Sasuke said as the younger boy shrugged and walked past him and grabbed a red bull from the fridge before chugging it.

The raven haired man smiled and looked at Kakshi. "I think we'll be back in an hour or so."

Kakashi smiled and nodded looking at a confused obito who watched naruto chug Down the red bull.

"bye asshole." he bit at obito. "see ya, kashi!" Naruto mumbled walking out of the house grabbing his Jordan's on the way out.

Kakashi sighed as obito just giggle a little.

Sasuke waved them a goodbye and followed Naruto out. "so what do you wanna do to day?" The older man asked.

"Anything."

Okay guys,

Hope you liked this chapter so that it took me so long to update it. I just graduated and need some time to chill. But I'm excited to write the upcoming chapters!

-Katt =.=


	5. Blackouts and unexpected kisses

The silence was awkward as they drove in Sasukes car, Naruto played with the radio as Sasuke cleared his thoughts. The car was filled with sudden stops and starts of radically different music, as the young boy flipped through the channels. Naruto was trying to buy time to allow his thoughts to settle as well.

"So where too?" Sasuke asked and looked at the younger boy, the noise of voices was awkward after the silence. Much like shattering glass in a restaurant.

Naruto shrugged and crossed his arms. "I don't care." he mumbled, obviously filling uncomfortable. He knew the older man was going to try and draw words and emotional conversations from him.

Sasuke nodded and tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel. "I heard you like ramen, do you want to go by the ramen shop in town?" He was now grasping at straws for a conversation starter.

Naruto looked surprised before shrugging. "Sure, I bet Kakashi told you, huh?"

"Yep, and who was that guy at your house?" The Uchiha asked softly and looked at the boy beside him. He was use to asking personal questions but for some reason with naruto it was difficult. The boy seemed so small and fragile, yet strong and stubborn. He didn't now how to approach the situation.

Naruto shrugged. "Some asshole I was in foster care with. He was the son of the really shitty guy I talked about before. We use to play ball together too, then he turned 18 and left. He ended up in jail for a robbery charge some time back." The younger boy whispered drawing designs on the window on the passages side.

Naruto hated talking about these types of things. They were so foreign to him now. Since the police reports, he never talked about these things. he felt so abandoned by Obito when he left. Maybe, that's way he hated seeing Obito again. It brought up painful memories for the blonde.

Sasuke listened carefully, intently. He thought about the life this kid must have endured as a young child.

"Must have been hard. Did you have anyone else around you at the time? Someone to relate too?" Sasuke asked pulling into the ramen shop and parking.

"well not really.. I had the neighbor's kids but they didn't know what was going on.." He mumbled before looking down. "Not that it mattered no cares for the orphan kid anyway." He granted and crossed his arms. "Can we just get some ramen now?"

Sasukes nodded slowly letting everything sink in as he parked the car and undid his seat belt. He then walked around and opened the door for Naruto which just made the boy roll his eyes.

"You don't have to open the fucking door for me." The blonde scoffed and got out tucking his hands in his pocket. the tops of his ears were stained a light red.

Sasuke chuckled slightly at the embarrassment that was obviously being shown.

Sasuke lead the boy inside and sat down in a booth. "Order whatever you want, Naruto." Sasuke smiled and looked at him softly.

The whiskered boy blushed softly. He didn't know why but the way that Sasuke said his name made his tummy fell warm and fluttery. He growled mentally at how dumb he was being. Yet, he still couldn't help but to think about just how beautiful the man in front of him looked. he was practically perfect. Far from himself... He felt kind out of place next to him..

Naruto nodded softly looking down as the waitress came and asked them for there drink orders. It was a busty blue haired girl with bright eyes, she smiled at them before looking Sasuke up and down. "so what would you like?" she said flirtatiously.

Naruto gagged. 'for you to leave.' he mentally snapped.

"I'll have a cup of black coffee." Sasuke said plainly with a polite smile.

"And you?" She traded glances with naruto.

"soda, the red one." he mumbled and huffed slightly, as she giggled, honestly quite cutely.

Naruto even blushed softly. He cursed himself. 'She's pretty, but it's obvious that she likes Sasuke.'

"Sure thing be right out, little man." she said brightly and walked away as Naruto was left feeling like his ego had taken a blow.

"Little man? Really? I'm 15 damn it." He pouted recrossing his arms and huffed.

Sasuke chuckled and looked at the injured boy. "well you and I know that but I'm sure she was just being sweet." he smirked, finding the boys annoyance quiet amusing.

"whatever." he mumbled and looked away.

After a while the waitress came back and with their drinks and took there food order. Sasuke didn't order anything as Naruto ordered the biggest thing on the menu as Sasuke choked on his drink, as the waitress skipped back to the kitchen.

"What? I thought you were rich or somthin'." naruto scoffed as Sasuke laughed.

"Well not really, I get by, I guess." The older man mumbled and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "if your not rich how the fuck were you able to afford school for therapy huh?" Naruto crossed his arms and looked at Sasuke harshly.

Sasuke had to mentally count to ten and take deep breaths. For some reason this kid was really testing his nerves.

"My parents were killed. I got the life insurance money..." Sasuke said calmly before sipping on his coffee.

Naruto's face fell. He no longer looked so stubborn or harsh. In fact, he looked defeated. "How old were you?" Naruto mumbled, playing with the sweat band around his waist.

"I think about, 7 maybe 8." Sasuke shrugged trying to play off his uncomfortableness. He never really talked around his parents, which is ironic coming from a therapist.

"lucky." Naruto said, bluntly looking at the table. The older man gritted his teeth in anger.

'lucky?! How the fuck am I lucky?' The Uchiha thought.

"You knew your parents.. I bet they loved you.." Naruto whispered looking out the window, his face glum with thoughts.

Instantly, Sasuke felt guilt ruin through his veins. 'Of course, I'm lucky to have known them at all... To think that's what he meant.'

The therapist just looked at the boy slightly in shock as the waitress brought the younger boy his ramen, and left with a smile.

The yellow haired boy didn't touch his food but kept starring out the window. "Do you miss them..?" Naruto asked finally meeting Sasukes dark red wine colored eyes with his blue ones.

"Everyday." Sasuke said softly with a smiled. "It just doesn't hurt anymore." he swallowed hard, he didn't want to upset the boy.

"You know... Nevermind." Naruto shook his head before starting to eat his ramen.

Sasuke looked at him and signed. 'Still not ready to open up yet, I guess.' he thought drinking his own coffee.

The clock ticked on and before Sasuke knew it, it had already been an hour since he had picked Naruto up. He looked up at the boy as he scarfed down the rest of the huge bowl. He couldn't help but to chuckle. This firey little guy made his heart do flips. Never in his life had anything made Sasuke Uchiha so emotional. He was usually a pretty even keeled guy. Never super happy or super sad. He was always just... Normal. But around Naruto he felt so many things.. Anger, annoyance, happiness, maybe even fondness.

Naruto looked at Sasuke before giving him a toothy grin. "thanks for the food!" The whiskered boy giggled.

And like that Sasuke's heart was wrecked with joy. This boys will be the death of him, but at least the boy was warning up to him.

"yeah, no biggie." Sasuke shrugged his ears red, as he cleared his thought and downed the rest of his coffee. 'What is wrong with you! Blushing like an idiot! He's a kid for God sake. A fifteen year old kid!' He let out a long drawn out sigh.

Naruto looked at his phone and frowned. "The meetings almost over, huh?" His face showed a glimmer of disappointment.

"yea, I'm afraid so." The Uchiha mumbled and looked at Naruto softly.

The whiskered boy got up and sighed as the female waitress waved them a goodbye. Sasuke left the money on the table and waved back to the girl as he walked out behind Naruto.

But the bright boy paused right beside the door and turned around. "why are you doing so much for me? You don't do this for other patients right? So what's the catch?" The boy snapped and looked the tall man up and down.

Sasuke was taken back. "well... No, I'm only doing this for you, but there's no catch... I guess, you remind me of... A younger me." The dark eyed man mumbled pulled the keys from us pocket and just waiting for Naruto to move.

The whiskered boy nodded slowly before grinning again. "I'll take that." he giggled and bounced into the passenger seat as Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

'this kid is interesting, to say the least.' The older man thought with another deep chuckled once he sat down in the driver's side. Which caused the younger to blush softly, as he looked away.

"you're weird." Naruto mumbled with a slightly pout.

"so are you, airhead." Sasuke chuckled back and was about to ruffle the boys hair before Naruto flinched the second Sasuke raised his hand.

The Uchiha froze before softly resting his hand on the boys head. "I'm not gonna hurt you..." Sasuke mumbled running his hands through the small rays of sunshine that rested on the top of his head.

Naruto blushed before slapping his hand away. "whatever." He mumbled but his whole face was red and hot to the touch. Naruto turned the air vents to him in an attempt to cover his embarrassment.

"warm?" Sasuke chuckled before turning the air on blast.

"shut up!" Naruto snapped, glaring out the window.

They arrived back at Naruto's house around 1:00. Kakashi had already headed to work with obito, so Naruto knew the house would be empty. he hated going into an empty house. It made him feel more lonely then usual.

"hey... No one's home... Do you wanna chill and watch TV till Kakashi gets back?" Naruto asked blushing, ringing his thumbs.

Sasuke signed and shook his head. "look.. As much as I'd love to hang out, that can be viewed as inappropriate.. I'm your counselor and without your parent there.." The Uchiha mumbled out.

Naruto scoffed. "yea whatever, you assholes are all the same." he mumbled unbuckling his seat belt about to get out.

"wait! Look Naruto.. I want to. I really want too come in and talk.. But just not till I know you trust me a bit me and Kakashi trust me." Sasuke sighed and looked at the annoyed boy, as he stood there with the door open and him on the sidewalk.

"whatever man, get fucking lost." The yellow haired boy snapped and slammed the door, before pulling his hood over his head and walking up to his room.

The red eyed man waited till he was out of sight be hitting his steering wheel. "Fuck." he yelled. "He takes one step forward.. Then 20 million back." he mumbled changing his music to some more calm classic as he breathes softly and started the car and drove off.

Inside the small house, Naruto leaned against the door. "why would he be any different." The teen said out loud but more to himself. He looked around at the empty house and slowly started walking away from the door. He traced the counters with his fingers, then made his way to the long hallway of photos. He dragged his fingers along the walls making slow, intentional steps. The boy cringed at his own face. The face of a 10 year boy glaring at the camera with dirt on his face and a happy Kakashi with his hand on his head.

Naruto grabbed the frame and yanked it from the wall, his hand shaking, as he gritted his teeth. The more he stared the more contempt he felt for the child in the photo. The growled and threw it at the wall with scream of anguish. He grabbed another photo of the yellow haired boy and threw that too. "Such Bullshit!!" he screamed his face red with anger, he threw every photo he could find. It wasn't about the fact that Sasuke refused to come inside. It wasn't about the fact that he didn't like the photos displayed on the green pattered walls. It was about the fact that he couldn't stand to look at himself. He couldn't stand the idea of his weak pathetic child version of him.

He didn't hear the door open, or even the shattering of glass on the fake wood floors. Yet, he felt strong arms retraining his smaller frame. He struggled as Obito held his body tight.

"Calm down Naruto! Chill!!" The dark haired man said in his ear, as Kakashi ran over and held Naruto's face in his hands. 'how long had he been throwing picture frames? how long have they been there?'

"Naruto look at me calm down.. It's okay, in here." Kakashi said loudly as Naruto fought hard against Obito.

"Get the fuck off!" Naruto screamed, unaware of the tears streaming down his scared cheeks.

Obito looked at Kakashi with deep confusion, he held the teen to the best of his abilities. Kakashi continued to force the boy to look into his eyes, as he repeated the same words. "it's okay, your okay. Everything's fine." The white haired man chanted as he wiped the boys eyes.

Before long the boys breaths slowed and frame relaxed, then suddenly passed out becoming limp in Obito's arms. The taller man signed before carrying him to the couch and laying him on it. Peaceful sleep, saturated the young man's face.

Obito looked at Kakashi slightly tired from the physical strain. "what was that... I've never seen him like that." he mumbled plopping down in a chair beside the couch.

"This is normal for him. He gets blackouts, when when he wakes up he doesn't remember it." Kakashi whispered looking at Naruto's feet, and the cuts on his heels from stepping on glass. "started when he was 6."

Obito frowned and looked at Naruto and sighed. "he use to act so care-free. Who would have known that was bubbling under the surface.." he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

The white haired man sat on the edge of the couch closest to Obito. Kakashi shrugged and looked at Obito. "I didn't know him back then, but he can still act care-free and loving when he wants. But he's like a wounded animal. Even when you want to help them, they lash out, from the fear." he whispered as Obito looked away.

"if I knew, that my father was treating the others like me, I would have kicked the living shit out of him.." Obito growled clinching his fists in his lap.

The older one sighed and placed his hand on top of the brown haired man's hand. "look, it wasn't your fault, and unfortunately for naruto, that wasn't the worse home he was in.." he whispered.

Obito nodded and let it all sink in and looked up, meeting the eyes of the other. "What made you want to adopt Naruto?" he asked instinctively holding the hand that was placed there.

Kakashi's cheeks reddened but he ignored it and cleared his throat. "Well I was his teacher, for a long time back when I use to teach. I worked with special needs kids. He was really hyped active and wouldn't really talk positively to people. So he was placed in my tutoring class. That's when I started seeing marks and cuts on the boy from time to time. I knew something was wrong.. Turns out I was right and it was way worse then anyone would ever imagine.." he whispered the words like a death sentence.

"and I thought I had it bad.." Obito whispered and laced his fingers between Kakashi's. He didn't know why but he found comfort in the man's warmth. "what happened to him?" The man asked curiosity getting the best of him.

The white haired man sighed and rubbed his face with the other hand. "It's not my place to say.. If you want to know ask Naruto." he mumbled.

The brown haired man nodded. "I understand." he mumbled and looked away.

The next morning Naruto sat up and looked around rubbing his head. "fucking head ache.." he mumbled looking around. He was laying on the couch with Kakashi asleep on the chair beside him.

"well shit.. I blacked out again..." he mumbled and rubber his face as he heard a noise in the kitchen. He whipped his head in that direction, seeing obito cooking something.

"Morning kid. Want some eggs?" he asked softly. He was still in his sweats and an over sized ripped shirt.

Naruto growled. "Not from you asshole." he mumbled getting up and rubbing his head.

"sheesh.. That's a little harsh." Obito mumbled, glaring at the boy.

"whatever, fucktard." Naruto snapped and grabbed his shoes and walked out of the house.

obito rolled his eyes and walked over to Kakashi to tell him that Naruto left, but instead just passed and looked at the white haired man and blushed. He looked at the door making sure Naruto hadn't comeback, before kissing Kakashi's lips very softly in his sleep. "love you.." he mumbled quietly.

Hey guys!

Hope you liked the chapter! I bet you didn't see Kakashi and obito getting it on huh?? Lol just kidding but yea please review and fav!

-Katt=.=


	6. Drunken nights

Hey guys,

Sorry about the mess up on the last update. I must have accidentally picked the wrong chapter XD but I fixed it and hopefully it was up to you guys standards:)

-Katt=.=

Naruto grumbled and rubbed the back of his head. "fucking sun." he mumbled and looked up at the sky. It was way to hot for his liking, if he had a choice it would be a cloudy day without rain or the gloominess. Just white fluffy clouds covering the sun but not the blue sky.

"hey dweeb!" a familiar voice beckoned.

He turned around with an aggravated look, that was more humorous then menacing. The tall blonde, know as Deidara was smirking from ear to ear with his boyfriend in tow.

"fuck you man." Naruto snapped making the feminine man chuckled.

"so how was the date with Mr. Tall, dark and handsome?" Deidara nudged the boys arm with his elbow.

"You know damn well, that Sasuke's my therapist.." Naruto mumbled, and shoved his arm away.

Sasori, cocked his head to the side and smirked. "You like him Don't you."

Both the blondes looked at him in shock.

"Why the hell you thinkin' that?" Naruto barked loudly as Deidara covered his mouth trying to keep his giggles in.

Sasori shrugged and held hands with Deidara. "Dei always got pissed when others jokes around that he liked me. Honestly, yo actin' the same way." he scoffed, but a small glimmer of pride showed in his hazel eyes. The older blondes blushed at the memories.

Naruto blushed and rolled his eyes. "Yet, but I ain't nothin' like dei. He's practically a girl." The teen snarled and crossed his arms.

Deidrara let go of his boyfriends hand and pointed a finger at Naruto. "You know what brat, I was gonna invite you to my friends party, but fuck that!" Deidara snapped back, clearly offended by the comment.

Sasori chuckled lightly as Naruto's demeanor completely changed. "Oh come on, Dei! I was only joking ! Let me come with!" Naruto pouted and grabbed the older blondes hand. "I haven't been to a party in ages!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fine, but call me a girl again, and I'll cut the only thing making you a man, off." He grunted and looked away.

"Salty.." Naruto mumbled .

"What?" Deidrara growled.

"Nothing!" The teen grinned as the red head just watched thoroughly amused.

Obito sighed and went back to the kitchen and started cooking, his ears still red from the secret kiss.

Kakashi grumbled in his sleep before getting up as well. He rubbed his face and grunted. The white haired man anchored his feet to the cold wood floor before pulling him self up, and looking around.

"Where's Naruto?" He chirped, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, he ran off after I offered him some food." Obito shrugged, still cooking the eggs.

Kakashi nodded and walked to the kitchen tiredly and looked over Obito's shoulder at what was in the pan. The brown haired man blushed darkly as he felt the mans presence behind him.

"Looks good." The older man grunted and went to sit on the counter.

"Well these are for you, so it better look good." Obito scoffed and put them on a plate and added two strips of bacon, before handing it to him.

Kakashi allowed a slow smile to fade to his eyes. "Thank you, Obito.. I don't remember the last time someone cooked breakfast for me." He chuckled and grabbed a fork out of the cabinet beside him.

"Not a big deal. I was in the kitchen in prison so I'm use to it.." the brown haired man mumbled and watched Kakashi scoff down his food. "And i don't mind cooking for you whenever. As a thank you for letting me live here.." he mumbled and looked down.

Kakashi smiled brightly and ruffled the younger ones hair. "Well, when you cook this well I don't think I'd mind you cooking for me."

They both shared a kind smile.

Later that night, after Naruto and Deidrara got ready for the party, they started heading over.

Sasori drove then to the party in his beat up pickup truck, Deidrara in the passengers seat, with Gaara and Naruto in the backseat.

"So who's this friend again, dei?" Naruto asked playing with the itchy fishnet top over his white sleeveless shirt, before tugging on his skinny jeans he barrowed from Sasori.

"His names Pein." The older blonde shrugged. "He's chill but his parties are sick. He's a guy I use to have high school with." The blonde man shrugged as Gaara grunted.

"Sounds cool.." Naruto molded as they pulled into a large house, with vines and gates. Clear it was in the nice part of town. Naruto silent grew jealous. The house was nicer then anything he hand ever seen.

They parked behind a long line of cars before they all tumbled out of the truck. Sasori waited for his boyfriend before locking hands with him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at Gaara. "Their more loving then usual." The blonde boy scoffed.

"You jealous, pip squeak?" Gaara grunted in a low voice but a small smirk played on his lips.

Naruto growled and glared at the tall man. "not you too, man." He snapped.

"Not my fault that you have a school girl crush on your therapist." He scoffed and looked at the teen with amusement.

"Listen here you, panda piece of shit. I don't have a crush on Sasuke." Naruto snapped and walked fast as Gaara glared before hitting him hard in the back of his head.

Naruto hissed and held the back of his head. "Asshole." He mumbled and walked In behind the older red head.

He looked around the huge house, with a sea of people dancing with rave lights lightly up the marble floors and white crisp walls. Naruto had never seen anything like It. He smirked and looked at Sasori.

"What kinda party is this?" Naruto screamed over the music, and the people.

"A Rave house party!" The red haired man yelled back and smirked. "It's the best kinda party!"

Naruto nodded and gave a tooth grin. 'Oh I'm gonna have fun tonight!'

The group of boys had already dissipated to different areas of the break taking house, as Naruto found his way to the keg and the coolers. He grabbed a red solo cup and filled up with different types of liquor he didn't know the names off. He gulped half of it down, hissing at the burn, but smirked and filled it back up.

The blonde then looked around realizing his friends had disappeared into the crowd. He grumbled something along the lines of 'assholes always leaving me and shit..' before walking around trying to find a familiar face. He finally spotted Deidara and his boyfriend talking to a orange haired guy.

He walked through the crowd, not with out being gridded on a few times first and finally made his way to the blonde and red head. He smirked as he walked up behind Deidara and gave him a bear hug. "Why'd you run off jerk!" The younger blond snapped over the loud bass.

Deidara rolled his eyes, but seemingly didn't mind the hugged because he wrapped a spare arm around the short boys shoulder. "I didnt leave you, you ran off dope." He chuckled and ruffled the kids hair. He knew the boy gets very cuddly when ever he drinks.

"Naruto this is Pein, the guy I was telling you about in the car." Diedara smiled and looked at the orange haired guy with a lot of facial piercings. He wore a tee shirt and skinny jeans with a leather jacket over.

Naruto looked the man over and smirked. "Hi ya!" He mumbled, and clung to the older blonde.

"Hello? Dei why'd you invite such a pip squeak. He can't be older than 16." Pein grunted, and cocked an eyebrow at the boy as Naruto glared and huffed.

"He's chill, and he's 15 so not to bad." Sasori shrugged, and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Whatever just keep him on a leash." Pein mumbled as Naruto stuck out his tongue.

Pein curled his lips into a small smirk, "careful around here, we'll take that as an invitation." He chuckled as the younger boy instantly withdrew his tongue back into his mouth.

Once Pein was gone Naruto looked at Sasori, "what a creep."

"Not really, just pretty eccentric." The red head shrugged.

"Eccentric?" Naruto mumbled confused finally pulling away from Dei and latching into Sasori. Making Deidara's eye twitch slightly.

"Whatever." Sasori sighed. "Why don't you find Gaara and cling to him, before Dei tries to kill you." He grumbled and slipping out of Narutos hold.

The young boy huffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine.." he pouted and walked off looking into the large crowd, hoping to find a glimmer of a red head.

He grew annoyed and finally settled for finding a random person in the crowd to dance with. It was a girl with bright blue hair, that was up in bun with a lip piercing. He gripped her hips and grinded into her thin frame. He was so drunk at this point he didn't notice a certain glaring ginger. It wasn't until he started making out with her that he felt a large hand grab his collar, and pull him away from the bluettet. He looked up to see a very angry Pein, and a face palming Deidara in the background.

"Why the fuck are you grinding up with my girlfriend?" The taller man growled.

'Well fuck.' The blonde boy thought before feeling a hard punch across the jaw. He laid on the ground dissy and in pain.

"Sorry..." he mumbled before puking on the ground as Deidara and Sasori picked him up, Pein was still pissed but was calmed down after seeing just how drunk the whiskered boy was.

"Just get him the fuck out of here." The ginger grumbled, wrapping a protective arm around the blue haired girl.

Sasori nodded and made a hand motion to Deidara to stay, as he pulled Naruto out into the back yard as the blonde boy clung to him.

"Naruto, you need to learn how to control your ass." He mumbled, and pulled out a cig lighting.

Naruto pouted and looked at the red head sadly. "What? I was just having fun, it wasn't my fault she wanted to dance with me.." he mumbled and sat on the ground cross-legged and cross armed.

"True, but you also drank so much you puked.." Sasori sighed and sat next to him, as the boy swayed slightly, obviously still drunk.

"Whatever." He pouted and looked away.

After Sasori finished his cig he left a cig for Naruto. "Sober up a little then call someone to pick you up man.."

Naruto just grunted in response as he lit up his cigarette, and let the burn of the cig coat his throat, and looked threw his phone. He struggled focusing to see the words.

He tried calling two other friends that ether was too busy or too drunk themselves to be of any service.

"Damn it!" He growled, before shoving his hands in his pocket. Then he felt a small paper card, curiously, he pulled it out and gazed at it. "When the hell did this get there?" He thought awkwardly.

He looked at the business card and frowned. 'Sasuke Uchiha' was written in cursive font, with his phone number under the bold name.

Naruto sighed. It's not like he had any other choice but to call the dark haired man. "Whatever." He mumbled.

He dialed the phone number and waited, after a while a gruff tired voice spoke over the speaker. "Uchiha speaking."

Naruto drunkly giggled. "Man you sound so different over the phone.."

Sasuke, who was comfortably laying in his bed about to fall asleep was suddenly wide a wake. "Naruto?"

"Yep! And Damn! You could guess me by my voice!! Impressive!" The drunk young man slurred.

Sasuke rubbed his face trying his hardest to fight aggravation from his voice. "At you drunk?" He mumbled through the phone.

"Yep! Could you come and pick me up??" Naruto said tripping over the concrete and falling. "Ow.." he grumbled looking at his blooded hands.

Sasuke sighed. "Where are you?" He frowned getting up and getting dressed as he spoke on the phone.

"At Pein's house.." Naruto whined. "I don't know the address..."

Sasuke rubbed his face. "Go on your google maps, screen shot it, and sent it to me." He said and pulled on the shirt as Naruto obeyed him, and sent the photo.

"Sent.." Naruto mumbled and burped loudly, and laughed. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes?" The man answered getting into his car worried at the slight change in the boys mood.

"Why do people always leave me..." he whispered before sitting on the concrete by the grass rubbing the blood from his hands on his pants. "Did I do something wrong?..." the boy teared up, and voice cracked through the phone.

"Naruto stay right there, I'll be there in second." Sasuke said strictly.

"Okay..." Naruto mumbled rubbing his eyes, setting blood on his face.

Sasuke hung up the phone as the pulled out of his drive way and stepped on the gas, going as fast as he could. His heart melted from the words Naruto mumbled. He couldn't help feeling sorry for you boy. Most of the time, tho he'd never admit it, his clients annoyed him with there superficial issues. But not Naruto, he was hurting and suffering but he'd never show it. Sasuke rubbed his unshaved face in anger. "I'll kill the guy that hurt this boy.." he growled into the silence of his car before finding the house and seeing the boy curled up on the concrete, in front of the house.

"Shit.." he mumbled getting out and shaking Naruto. "Naruto? Wake up, are you okay?" He said loudly.

Naruto grunted and looked at Sasuke before hugging him around the waist. The Uchiha sighed and picked the boy up and carted him to the car and sat him in the drivers side. "Sorry, Sasuke... I didn't know who else to call.." Naruto mumbled.

"It's okay.. but your breeding.." Sasuke sighed. "Worry about that.." he mumbled and closed the door and got in the drivers side.

"I can't go home, Kakashi thinking I'm spending the night at Gaara's.." the young boy whimpered and went limp in the seat.

Sasuke nodded and drove to a gas station for bandages and bandaids. He looked at the blonde boy and sighed. "You can stay with me.. but only tonight. This can't happen again okay?" Sasuke whispered before getting out and buying what he need too. He knew that it was wrong to let Naruto stay over. He knew he was getting why to attached to this boy then he was suppose to, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't control the fact that he felt different about this boy.

Sasuke walked out of the store before instantly sighing seeing Naruto throwing up before getting some of it on him. "There is no way I can take him home now... He looks like shit.." he walked over with a crying Naruto.

"Hey man." He rubbed Naruto Back softly, in soothing circles.

"This is why I'm hated, I'm a idiot, that can't do shit right." Naruto mumbled wiping his face with his still blooded hand.

Sasuke frowned and grabbed the napkins and cleaned off his face, from the vomit and blood. "Look here Naruto, I don't hate you, your not an idiot and you can do things right. The question is do you like yourself." He whispered, to the young boy as he tenderly added medicine to the boys hands, and scrapped elbow, before wrapping his hands and placing a large bandage on him arm.

"I hate myself, I hate it all, I'm alone and unloveable.. I'll always be alone..." he whispered and sobbed softly.

Sasuke wiped away his tears with his thumbs and tilted his head up. "Your so lovable, your funny and carefree acting, and you have a heart of gold. You don't even realize that your so kind to Kakashi, because you care about others. And your not alone.. I'm here, Kakashi's here. We both love you.." he sighed but couldn't help the sight red that burned the top of his ears.

"You love me?" Naruto whispered his eyes looking so fragile and delicate. Like at any moment his world could be shattered.

"In a way, yes." Sasuke sighed before looking away, he knew he didn't need to say that, it was to personal for a therapist to say. Waaaaay to personal.

"I love you too.." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke, as the older man pulled away quickly, before getting into the driver side. "Not like that Naruto..." he whispered and started the engine.

Naruto's arms dropped by his side. 'of course.. Who could love me like that..' The boy thought bitterly.

"I see.." he numbers over the awkwardness in the car before arriving at Sasukes house. The pair got out with a still stumbling naruto.

Sasuke sighs and lead to boy to the bath room and started filling up the tub for Naruto, when he felt two thin arms snake around his waist. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered almost carefully.

"Your the first person I feel closer to other than Kakashi.. And I'm losing him, Sasuke.. I think Obito likes him, and Kakashi likes Obito." The boy whimpered snuggling his tear streaked face into the older man's back. "you'll be All I have.."

Sasuke slowly tired around around, as it trying not to break the trance he was in, that made him be so honest. "why do you feel like Kakashi likes Obito?"

Naruto continued to look down as the man turned around, but yet he still crawled his way between the man's legs sitting on the title floor, leaning against his chest. "The way he looks at him. The way they look at each other.. Kakashi never was able to bring home any dates because of me. Now that I'm older, it's okay..."

Sasuke nodded trying his best into ignore there closeness. He need to pull away, create distant. But he couldn't, the boy need a figure that could give him the love he need in a father, and he knew he couldn't provided that. Loving, platonic touches was not something most foster care children get the luxury of having.

So he allowed him to cuddle into him, but he didn't dare touch him back. He kept his hand behind his back, but they ached with every tear. He fought himself, wanting to wipe away the boys tears again.

"is it that okay with you?" Sasuke asked softly, knowing that any second he could be on thin ice.

"I don't know. I kinda get liking someone... But the other part of me just tells me I'm getting replaced.. I know no one wants me. It's a fact. No one even came to claim me when my parents died... I'm unwanted." naruto Whispered, and rested his head on Sasukes shoulder.

This wants like Naruto, he knew this was not something he'd usually do. But his drunk mind, made everything in this moment seem right. He was to developed in the warmth of Sasuke to snap out of his weird actions.

"your not unwanted naruto. You're a good boy with a lot ahead of you.. Kakashi loves you like a son." Sasuke sighed, as his resolve broke, wrapping his arm around the boy. All he wanted to do was to comfort Naruto. He wanted to make him feel wanted and happy. That's all he wanted.

"do you want me?"

Thanks for reading guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was in Ireland without internet or coverage. So tell me if you like how this is progressing and if your interested in hearing more!


	7. Do you like me?

Hey guys,

thanks for most of you that gave sweet comments. As for the one person that told me to kill myself... Please refrain from doing that again -_- it's childish and unnecessary. Thanks for those that did write kind words they mean alot, honestly I'm just glad that I have people reading my silly stories!:)

-Katt=^.^=

"do you want me?"

Every inch of Sasuke's body stiffened. There was no easy way to answer this. if he said yes, there could be serious consequences concerning his job, on the other hand if he said no, Naruto would be crushed and he himself would inevitably be lying to not only Naruto but himself. He signed and finally wrapped his arms around the boy. "I think it's time for you to get into the bath, Naruto." The dark haired man finally answered.

The boy looked at him unmoving and teared up slightly. "I see, so it a no then.." Naruto looked down looking completely rejected.

'fuck.' Sasuke mentally cursed at himself. "look Naruto, that's a hard question for me... You see, my job doesn't really allow me to answer those questions.." The man whispered and tucked a stray piece of hair behind the boys pierced ear.

Naruto looked up. "then just nod or shake your head. That way you can be honest and still be following the rules." The boy whined as a few move tears feel off his long golden eyelashes and down his scared cheeks.

The idea was childish at best and by worse completely irrational. But the tears running down the increasingly adorable boys cheeks just made Sasukes brain glitch as he gave an extremely slow nod, never breaking eye contact. He felt hypnotized.

The Golden haired boy perked up and smiled very slightly and kissed the older mans cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke.." he whispered and looked at the bath. "I think I'm to drunk to get in the bath though.." he mumbled and blushed slightly.

Sasuke signed and pulled off the first layer of clothing, which was the fish nest top he had on with nothing underneath. Which was rather revealing in itself. Then, he unbuttoned his skinny jeans and tugged on them trying his best to get the skin tight fabric off him, quickly realizing he had nothing on under them.

"ummm.. Naruto why do you have no boxers on?" Sasuke mumbled with the tips of his ears red again.

"because Dei said you could tell that I had boxers under, because their so tight.." he blushed and looked at the older man before sitting in Sasuke's lap. "do you mind?"

"Yes." Sasuke shiver, but suppressed whatever he was feeling and picked the fifteen year old up and set him in the bath.

'this is bad... This is very bad. This kids balls just practically dropped and yet, he's already acting like a sex craved drunk.' He rubbed his head In frustration.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when a drunk Naruto slipped Into the water. He quickly pulled him back. "Naruto! God dammit, No sleeping in the bath." he signed and looked at the sleepy boy. "Sorry, Sasuke.. I'm tired.." The clueless blonde mumbled as he closed his eyes again.

The older man signed and got into the bath behind naruto, clothes and all. He pulled the younger boy tight to his chest and begin to wash Naruto off, scrubbing and rising the boys hair. What else was he supposed to do? Let the boy drown in his own filth? No, but then again that might be better then what the situation looked like now. Sasuke, a grown man in a bath with a fifteen year old patient of his. It looked down right horrible.. HE was down right horrible..

'Hell, I'd kick my own ass for this..' He signed. 'what have I gotten myself into?' he thought and learned the boy against his chest and scrubbed the boys golden hair and took a cup and rinsed it like child's before scrubbing the rest of his body, blushing as he went over his chest and stomach but refusing to ever go below the water. he signed and pulled Naruto out of the bath, which woke the whiskered boy up just enough to take one of his own button down shirts and put it on the smaller blonde haired boy.

"Sasuke.. I like you." he whispered and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Sasukes stone heart just melted as he wrapped his arms around the boy. "I know... I'm sorry." he whispered and learned his head against the boys forehead. "but your drunk right now, and just confused."

"I'm not fucking confused! I like you!" Naruto snapped and kissed Sasukes lips softly and sloppy as if he had never kissed someone before. "I feel different around you.." he pouted pulling away as Sasuke just looked at him, shell shocked for a moment and nodded softly.

"Okay.. Okay. You like me.. I understand." he whispered and looked at the boy as he sat down on his bed and rubbed his face. He felt to arms wrap about him, before hugging Naruto back.

"Naruto it's time to head to bed.." he whispered as the boy was already asleep. He signed and pulled the boy into his arms and pulled the covers around him and Naruto, then clapped the lights off.

Then in the dark of his room he kissed the whiskered boys lips. "I like you too.." he signed.

'I'm going to hell for this..'

"where the hell is he?!" Kakashi paced the floor with obito on the couch. "when he gets home I'm killing him!"

"kashi.. I'm sure he just feel asleep at a friend's place... I really don't think he meant anything bad by it." obito sighed as Kakashi sat down beside obito and leaned his head on the brown haired man's shoulder.

"I know but I just don't want him to get hurt, more than he already has.." The older man wrapped an arm around Obito's waist.

"Look Kakashi, He's 15. At that age I was already drinking and spending every other night at a girlfriends or with the guys.. he doesn't do That, so if you ask me, he's not doing so bad.." Obito whispered as his heart beat sped up at the feeling of Kakashi's strong arm arm around his waist. Obito's cheeks flushed a soft shade of pink as he relaxed into Kakashi's frame.

"your right.. Maybe I'm just too overly protective.." He whispered.

Right about that time Naruto walked through the door as both the men stood abruptly. "Naruto!" The white haired man said loudly. "where have you been?!"

Naruto frowned and shrugged. "what? You didn't get my text that I was spending the night at Gaara's?" He pouted. It was an obvious lie, but the adopted father would have never known.

"well no.. So you where at Gaara's?" The man said slowly as relieve washed over him. "well you should called me if you don't get a response... I was worried." The older man sighed and sat back down on the couch.

"oh sorry.." Naruto mumbled and looked at the two of them before frowning more. "You know if you guys like each other just date don't freaking sneak around.."

Instantly the two men blushed brightly. "Well, that's not something for you to worry about Naruto.." Kakashi mumbled at Obito blushed more.

'So he didn't deny it..' The brown haired man smiled softly and glanced at Kakashi.

"whatever." Naruto shrugged and walked to his room. "I'm gonna go to sleep, Gaara blared his music all night." he mumbled and walked up stairs and closed the door and lean against it before slipping down to the ground and blushing wildly. He replayed everything that had happened that morning..

Flashback:

Naruto drifted in and out of sleep, not being able to decide to get up or continue trying to sleep again.

The boy finally opened and his eyes as a headache began to set in more than usual. "fuck." he grounded before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Then he felt two strong arms wrap around his small waist. The was fully wake now as he slowly looked at the man in ownership to the built arms. He blushed in shock and in amazement.

Sasuke, his therapist had his head on the boys thigh, with his hair extremely messy and lips slightly parted as his breath ghosted across the boys leg. Which brought forth a response he wasn't proud of. He tried getting up but couldn't because of the man's arms. So he just crossed his legs awkwardly hiding his erection.

he blushed so intensely he even thought his whole body felt hot. He swallowed hard before studying the man. He was shirt less and completely beautiful. He was more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen. He signed and tried to pull away once more to get rid of his embarrassing issue, but instead was pulled completely back into bed. "brother.." Sasuke whispered as he gritted his teeth and pressed his brows together.

Naruto signed and gave up, then instead rubbed the older man's head softly and played with his hair. He knew that look well, it was one that showed nightmares. So Naruto just comforted the man before kissing his lips, instantly as if a spell had been broken the man's eyes snapped open.

Then the man's face fell into a small glare. "morning.." he grumbled and flipped around and tried to go back to sleep.

Naruto had to keep from laughing, 'so the perfect Sasuke isn't a morning person?' as quickly as the laughing came it left. Naruto glazed at his back, a burn scar was on the back of Sasuke in the shape of a Japanese fan. He froze and gently touched Sasuke's back and frowned. 'so that's why he's a therapist..' he thought before signing and looked at the older man.

finally after a few more minutes Sasuke sat up in a daze before looking at Naruto and then looking away before doing a double take.

"Naruto! shit.. What time is it? Kakashi's probably freaking out!" The man jumped up and got dressed before looking at Naruto. "I'll buy you some clothes on the way back to your place." he signed as Naruto chuckled slightly.

"what so funny?!" Sasuke scoffed, pausing half way as he pulled his pants up, but leaving them open.

"I've never see you flustered." he whispered and, blushed looking at Sasuke, before and looking away.

Sasuke smirk seeing the blush easily, before it fading as he shook his head. 'God Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you, being proud that a 15 teen year old if finding you attractive? Fuck you man..' he thought to himself as he quickly got dressed and threw Naruto his skinny jeans. "The pants are fine but that fish net is far to revealing." The dark haired man mumbled.

"what are you? My dad?" Naruto scoffed and pulled on his jeans before realizing he wasn't even wearing boxers. He blushed and remembered what Deidara had told him. He signed and pulled them up and looked at Sasuke.

"hey Sasuke.. I don't really remember all that happened last night, but I am still a Virgin, right?" he mumbled.

Sasuke chocked violently on his own spit before looking at Naruto now both full dressed. "of course! I wouldn't take advantage of a drunk kid!" he yelled and sighed and rubbing his face.

"so if I wasn't drunk then you would have slept with me?" Naruto whispered and blushed looking up at the man trough thick lashes.

Sasuke paused. 'would I have?' he frowned and turned around. "don't think about things so much." Sasuke scoffed

Flashback end.

Thinking back to it, Naruto just had to blush madly. He never did end up answering Naruto, but now that he thinks about it, Sasuke is an adult.. Of course Sasuke didn't want to do anything with him. Naruto curled up in his blankets and frowned. "I'm just a brat, and he's the one of the coolest people i've ever known." He mumbled to himself, before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Let's Play a Game

Sasuke sat at his desk, sorting through papers, and writing notes. He rubbed his face and frowned slightly. "God, I'm a fucking idiot." He mumbled at himself and rubbed his face tiredly. He was suppose to be a professional and yet, just last night he bathed and cuddled up with one of his patients. Not just any patient, a friend's kid. _A KID_. He felt completely disgusting. "I'm a grown man.. He is like 15 and has already been through way more shit that he should have had too. More than anyone should.." The man frowned at his thoughts and continued to look at the paper in front of him.

After a while there was a knock on the door. The Uchiha instantly stood up and adjusted his suit and tie, before answering his door. His young secretary practically beamed at him, with her long blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun. " , You're 3:00 o'clock appointments here." She smiled and pointed to the young blonde haired boy that sat in the waiting room. He inwardly calmed himself down as he walked over to the boy.

"Hey, Naruto. Here for our appointment? Where's you're father?" The older man questioned as he looked down at the whiskered boy.

The boy just shrugged and stood up, pocketing his hands.

"Okay, well go ahead and follow me to my office." Sasuke smiled showing off his perfect white teeth, as the teen blushed slightly, and nodded, following him. The black haired man had to push down the pride he felt about making the boy blush even in the slightest.

"I thought we were gonna play basket ball.." Naruto chirped behind the Uchiha.

"Well, remember how I said that we can play basket ball one day and the next day you actually try talking to me? Today it the _talking_ day." The older man said softly and unlocked his office door and opened it for Naruto. He knew that Naruto preferred the natural light rather that the warm glow of his lamps, so he opened up all the windows and made sure it was bright. He was on one of the higher floors so it also let the beautiful view grace his room.

The teen walked in and looked out the window. "Cool view." He mumbled and looked at Sasuke. "Last time I was here, you had the windows closed. It felt all stuffy.."

Sasuke smiled at him softly and nodded. He noted that the closer the boy got to him, the less he cussed and more since he made when he spoke.

"I thought you'd enjoy it more if they were open. Please, take a seat." The dark haired man mumbled as Naruto sat in the chair closest to the window.

Sasuke sat at his desk chair and sipped his coffee as Naruto frowned and looked at him. "Are we just going to pretend that I didn't wake up next to you a few days ago." The boy asked as Sasuke chocked and coughed on his coffee, quickly grabbing a handkerchief, he wiped off his face. "I'll take that as a yes.." Naruto mumbled and glared out the window.

The older man sighed softly and got up and moved closer, before sitting on the table in front of the bright haired boy. "We can talk about that if you want Naruto, I was startled is all.." He said softly with a light smile.

Naruto adjusted himself in to the fluffy set and blushed. He didn't expect the man to come so close. "We'll you had burn marks on your back.. It looks like a fan.. What is it?" He asked looking at Sasuke as his face slightly changed, from a smile to a soft upturn of his lips. It was subtle but you could still tell the subject was touchy.

"How about this Naruto. I'll tell you the stories behind all of my scars, if you tell me the stories behind yours. We can take turns. Think of it was just two guys, sharing battle scars. Deal?" Sasuke whispered moving the table over so he could put his office hair right in front of the seat Naruto was in.

Naruto look at him suspiciously for a moment before nodding. "Yea, but you start." He mumbled and looked out window, not focusing on really anything.

"Okay, I had an older brother growing up that had some mental issues. He thought that he and I were the only pure one's in our bloodline. He believed everyone else should be killed." he mumbled slowly, not really loving this subject. He memorized the boy as he held his knees to his chest. "So, one day when I got home from school, I saw my parents on the ground covered in blood an my older brother standing above them a knife. I froze, and before I knew It, he was dragging me outside and heating up the brander that my father used on the cattle, that he had. Then he put his foot on my back and well, branded me.." Sasuke whispered and looked at Naruto. He was still looking out the window, before turning to his therapist.

"What happened next?" He asked softly and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sorry, but it's your turn." Sasuke smiled calmly and looked at the young boy as he frowned, but nodded.

"Which ones, do you want to know about.." Naruto mumbled an looked down at his hands. Sasuke's heart melted slightly. The teen looked so lost in that moment. He was making the same face that, he did as a child… afraid, angry and most of all untrusting..

"How about your whiskers.." He mumbled and looked at the boy soft, before the boy glared.

"Not those." He stated and looked back out the window.

Sasuke sighed and looked at the boy softly. "Okay Naruto, you don't have to tell me about those. but what about the ones on your back?" He whispered and frowned softly.

"Yeah.. That's okay I guess." He whispered and looked at the dark haired man once again. "It was my third foster home, I was about 8 and the woman who lived there had two older son's. They were really nice. You could tell the mom always felt bad about what the father did to us." The boy smiled to himself, before it faded again. "the bothers, I think they were only really nice to the kids because they knew what was going to happen to them.." He whispered as Sasuke felt uneasy. He had his fair share of bad home experiences in the system, but the way Naruto spoke was very ominous and frightening. "Whatever, But one night the father came home, then pulled me and the oldest son down to the basement. The basement was always dark and cold with blood on the floor." He physically flinched at his own words. "He'd tell us to strip and we did. We were to scared to fight… He'd tie up our hands on to the poles in the back and grab his camera. He always set it up away from our faces and pointed it at our backs. Then, he'd grab a belt and take the metal part of it and start hitting us with it. Once, we were both bleeding and tired. He would tell us that if one of us chose to hit other, that kid could go up, get food and go to sleep." Naruto clinched his jaw tightly, as his hands trembled. It took everything Sasuke had to keep him from reaching out and comforting the boy. "The oldest boy, looked at me every time and told me to hit him. So, I did, but I still couldn't sleep. I just kept hear the screams all night. Every night. If it was me and him, it was the other kids. The worse was when he took a the girls down there.. They wouldn't come back for a few days, but when they did they coudn't look at the guy or even talk. We all knew what he did to them, and why he made those videos. Some times random older men would come by and follow him down to the basement." His voice trembled. "But I was happy every time it wasn't me." He shook softly and held his arms, before looking up at Sasuke. "Does that make me a horrible person.."

Sasuke shook his head. "God no. It makes you a normal person. No one would ever want to be that situation, Naruto. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." He whispered before seeing Naruto tear up and nod softly.

"It's your turn.." He whispered fighting tears and looked at Sasuke, clearly not wanting to talk about his stuff anymore.

"What do you want to know." He whispered and watched carefully as Naruto rubbed his eyes and grabbed the pillow to his right and cuddled it to his chest.

The boy shrugged. "You were in foster care, right? What's the worse thing that ever happened to you." He mumbled obviously hoping to hear about someone else issues, so he could ignore his own.

"We're talking about scars here Naruto.." Sasuke mumbled not really wanting to talk about his own grief.

"Fine, emotional scars." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, and looked at me stubbornly like a child.

The older man sighed and uncrossed his legs and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Valid point, but what you hear here, doesn't leave the room. Is that understood." Sasuke sighed and looked at him.

Naruto nodded looked at him and sat up slightly.

"I wasn't really physically abused in the foster home, but here was one home where the woman was older and harsh. May times, she wouldn't feed you if she though you weren't being respectful enough or thought you where looking at her wrong. She did little things like that, and one day I brought back a small rabbit to the house. I had saved it on the way home, its mother died and it was all alone. But the lady hated animals. So, when she found that I hid it in my room while, I was away at school, she killed it and cooked it. That night when I came home she feed the other kids and I, what we thought was beef stew… After we all finished eating, she gave all four of us a rabbit's paw. For good luck, she said. I instantly ran to the place were I hid the rabbit and it was gone. I couldn't eat for a week afterwards. That's why to this day I don't eat meat. It makes me sick." Sasuke mumbled as Naruto's face curled up in disgust.

"That's so fucked up…" He whispered and frowned looking at the therapist.

"Yeah, but you know, even after all of that. I still became a successful therapist, and a pretty happy person, I forgave my brother, and even went to that old lady's funeral and brought flowers." The older man smiled and looked at Naruto softly. "But don't get me wrong. I'm not saying that you have to forgive that asshole that hurt you and all those other kids, but I'm saying theres hope for you. You don't have to live your life not trusting or getting close to anyone, because you believe they're all evil deep down or you think they won't understand you…" Sasuke whispered, and looked Naruto into the eyes. "It all starts with what you believe up here.." He smiled and gave Naruto a little two fingered tap on the forehead.

Naruto blushed slightly and looked away. "Thanks Sasuke.." The boy smiled and snaked his little hand around Sasuke's. Sasuke flinched, but didn't move his hand away. He knew he wasn't suppose to touch a client, but he couldn't help it. Naruto's become so much more than just a client. This boy has been through more than all of his clients combined and yet he's still able to smile like this. Granted, he does have a bit of a violent streak went it comes to others his age, but that's just a side effect of what he's seen. In his head, I'm sure he thinks thats the only way to protect himself.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled and looked at the basket ball beside the desk. "Can we play some ball, please." He whispered almost timidly for the first time ever.

Sasuke had to look away to hide his blush. This was the time he had heard Naruto ever say please or look at him so..so..so _cutely_. It made his whole face feel warm..

"Yea, come on. Let's play some ball." Sasuke smiled and looked over at the ball before grabbing it and walking Naruto to the door and locking it.

"So, I've been practicing and I think I'm going to beat you this time." Sasuke smiled and ruffled the top of Naruto's head, making his blush deepened.

"Yeah, right old man! I'll kick your ass for sure!" Naruto laughed and grabbled the ball dribbling to the stairs before running up them to the door.

Sasuke chuckled lightly and walked up at his own pace behind the hyper active teen.

Once up on the roof, he saw Naruto already shooting the ball at the net and making it a few times, Sasuke smirked and loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt, before talking off his jacket.

"Hey Naruto pass me the ball." He smiled and held open his arms as the teen threw it too him. "Okay, we're going to play a game, and don't worry it's not a sad one."

Naurto rolled his eyes. "Fine, how do you play." He mumbled all excitement gone.

Sasuke chuckled and smiled. "Okay, the game is like horse, But every time you get a letter, you have to tell me a good memory, Every time I get a letter you can give me one comand, like give you a dollar or a highfive. That sort of thing. If you win, I'll do you one favor, like by you a video game or a new basket ball. If I win, you have to tell me what's under that sweat band on your arm." Sasuke explained and looked at Naruto, as he nodded.

"So, I can ask you anything. Anything, I want." Naruto mumbled and looked at Sasuke.

"Sure." The older man smirked in a devilish kind of way that made Naruto blush ear to ear. The teen looked down at his shoes and pocketed his hands again and thought about all the things that he would ask Sasuke to tell him or do for him. He'd be lying if he said they were all innocent.

"Who starts?" The teen asked softly.

"You can if you like." Sasuke said tossing Naruto the ball.

The hyper active boy nodded and started aiming at the net, when he felt some cool air being shot at the back of one of his ears, He missed and blushed brightly whipping his head around and glared at Sasuke. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Naruto yelled and held his ear, while his face turned red as could be.

"Still didn't make it. That's H. You own me one good memory." Sasuke smiled and puts is hands in his pocket as he watched Naruto dripple the ball.

"When I was 12, I first met Kakashi. He was one of the first adult to actually be nice to me. He bought me a bowl of ramen. I don't think he knows, but that's why I love ramen so much.." Naruto smiled softly and threw the ball to Sasuke.

"That's really sweet." The dark haired man smiled and threw the ball making it clean into the net, and tossed back to Naruto who made it as well.

"Yeah, I really like Kakashi." Naruto smiled and looked at the sunset, over the horizon.

Sasuke was so focused on Naruto that he missed this throw and frowned.

"That's an H for you, old man!" Naruto laughs as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm not an old man, Now what do you want?" The taller, attractive man asked as he rested the ball on his hip.

"Rustle my hair.." Naruto mumbled and looked up at Sasuke as the Uchiha just chuckled and walked over and rubbed the teens head as the boy blushed softly but smiled.

"Your turn." Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto the ball. "Go for it."

Naruto smiled and shot the ball, but missing it barely, before it spun around the rim and fell out. "Fuck! That should have went in!" He grumbled as Sasuke laughed and jumped up catching the ball.

"That's an 'O.' I need one good memory now." The Uchiha smiled and looked at the blonde.

"I stayed at one lady's house, after one of the really bad one's. For the kids birthdays, she'd wake the whole house up in the middle of the night to make pancakes and ice-cream. She was really old but super sweet. She started calling me , the first day I met her. She was the only reason I stoped hiding my face, because of my scars. She made me proud of them. Plus, when ever the kids got scared she'd sing for us. She had a really pretty voice, but it was usually old hymns and stuff from her church." Naurto laughed slightly and tossed the ball back.

"What happened to her?" He asked softly. "Do you still visit her?"

The boy shook his head. "Nah, she died of old age. Kakashi took me to her funeral though.. it was about 3 years ago." Naruto shrugged and looked at Sasuke softly.

"I see, I'm sorry." Sasuke mumbled and shot the ball, before Naruto jumped up and hit the ball, and smiled at Sasuke, as the Uchiha looked at him slightly impressed, but annoyed.

"That's for blowing on my ear. That's an 'O'." Naruto chuckled and walked over the taller man. "hold my hand for the rest of the game." The boy smirked and laced his fingers in-between the older man's, larger hand.

"How do we play though?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Throw one handily." Naruto giggled and tossed the ball making it. "I'm just that good." He grinned at Sasuke proudly.

Sasuke frowned and threw it and missed again, "You know this is unfair." He mumbled and looked down at the boy as Naruto giggled and just shrugged. "Okay what do you want?"

"Hug me.. for at least 30 seconds.." Naruto mumbled his cheeks red and fingers twitching slightly.

"Naruto.. I- "It's just a hug, Sasuke.." The teen interrupted him and looked up at him pleadingly.

Sasuke sighed and made a quick glance around the roof, before pulling the smaller teen into his arms, enveloping him into his warm frame. The Uchiha blushed very softly as he felt Naruto snuggle his face into his chest like a child, and wrap his arms around his waist.

Sasuke counted slowly to 30, but he felt himself hesitating to let go as he pulled back and looked at Naruto. "Your turn.."

Naruto's whole face was red as he nodded and took the ball missing it, barely.

Sasuke smiled and held his hand a little tighter. "Memories?"

"The day at the mall when you saved me from getting in trouble again, I've never had anyone except Kakashi and that old lady care for me like that. Plus, you where so cool, like a super important person. You made me feel important." Naruto mumbled and handed the ball back, as Sasuke looked at him with a meaningful expression.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel his heart speed up and thud hard in his chest making, him feel slightly dizzy. He looked at Naruto and studied the young man's tan skin, big round blue eyes that practically glistened in the setting sun, and his slightly reddened plump and pouty lips. He was so perfect. It made the man wonder weather or not to purposely miss to see what else the boy would ask from him.

Sasuke threw the ball purposely missing and pretended to be up set, by sighing and looking down at the younger boy. "Requests?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I want a kiss on my forehead.." Naruto mumble and looked at the man standing so tall in front of him. The teen blushed as he closed his eyes and leaned slightly forward.

Sasuke smiled and studied the cute face he was making, almost as if he willed Sasuke's lips to his head. "Hurry.." Naruto mumbled impatiently. Sasuke chuckled in a way that caused Naruto's hear to skip a beat.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down barely leaving a feather light kiss on the boy's sweaty forehead, as he pulled away, he tapped the boys nose softly. "Hey kid. Open your eyes we still have a game to play.."

Naruto fluttered his eyes open, completely dazed. "I barely even felt anything…" The boy pouted and looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed slightly and smiled at the younger one. "To bad." He smirked and tossed Naruto the ball before he dunked it, only to have Sasuke make it again as well.

They played like this till Sasuke finally missed and looked at Naruto. "What's next? you won."

Naruto blushed slightly and twiddled with his thumbs, before finally looking up. "I want a kiss on the lips, and for the win I want to ask a question."

Sasuke frowned, and sighed looking at the needy boy in front of him. "Naruto..I can't make a habit of kiss you.. I'm your therapist.. Kakashi trusts me not to hurt you.."

Naruto pouted and moved closer to the older man, till they were only inches apart. Naruto could partially feel Sasuke's heavy breaths. They were already covered in sweat, and tired. Yet, He still couldn't believe how good Sasuke smelled.

"Then don't hurt me.. Just kiss me." The boy whispered almost as if he was intoxicated by the smell the other excreted. "Please." Naruto begged.

Sasuke looked at the adorable teen in front of him and reached his hand up to gently caress his cheek as Naruto melted into his touch. He was beautiful in every way. What horrible god, choose to send this boy here to tempt him. Because it was working.

Finally Sasuke leaned down and kissed his lips, savoring his soft plump lips against his, as he slipped his eyes closed. He felt Naruto's lips grow hungrier as he placed his small hands on his strong chest.

Something broke in Sasuke as he grasped Naruto's hips and pulled him flush against his frame, licking his lips asking for entrance, which Naruto greedily accepted opening his mouth as the teens hands crawled up to the older man's hair, gripping it slightly.

Naruto humbled in pleasure as he stood on his tippy toes to apply more pressure to the kiss, as he felt Sasuke, nipple slightly on his bottom lip, before all contact was broken and all warmth gone.

Naruto opened his eyes in a half lidded, dreamy gaze starring at the taller man. "Why'd you pull away?" Naruto whined slightly.

"Naruto.. We can't. It's not that I don't want too, but we simply can't." He sighed and looked sadly at the boy.

"I still have one question, Sasuke." Naruto recomposed himself and looked straight into the Uchiha's deep black eyes. "Do you like me more than just a client. Do you like me as a person.. Be Honest." The teen asked with a kind of sincerity that couldn't be fought against.

Sasuke looked at him and opened his mouth before closing it. "Naruto.."

Hey guys!

Don't hate me, please! But I love cliff hangers! I'm all about them. Please let me know what you think and your opinions. I love to hear them. Oh, and sorry it was shorter this time. I think, I'm going to make them shorter from now on and update more often, or do you guys prefer it to be longer and update less. Up to you, let me know!

-Katt=^.^=


	9. The Truth

'There are many things a Therapist should never do. Among those things is the number one, cardinal rule: Don't get attached to a patient with abandonment issues. So, it goes without saying that you shouldn't make any physical contact with them either, let alone kiss them. I deserve to die for this..'

Sasuke looked at him and opened his mouth before closing it slowly. "Naruto, you know I can't answer that." The man whispered, looking anywhere but at the cute boy in front of him.

"Then nod if you _do_ like me and shake your head if you _don't_.." The younger one whined, clinching his fist in the Uchiha's button down white shirt.

"No Naruto, I can't play this game with you.. I did it once, and I can't do it again." Sasuke sighed and placed his hands softly on top of Naruto's smaller ones, before detaching them from himself.

The whiskered boy looked up at him hurt and bit his bottom lip trying to fight away any pain that resided in his chest. "You promised me one question, Sasuke. And I'm tired of everyone lying and not being honest with me about things, because they don't think I can handle it.. I'm so sick of it Sasuke, and I thought you understood that more that anyone else…" Naruto said as his voice shook ever so slightly making Sasuke's chest feel like it was going to concave into his heart.

"I _do_ understand, and I think you deserve the truth always! but, Naruto this is more than just you and me. I literally, by law, am not allowed to be romantically involved with a patient.." The dark haired man clinched his fist at his side, more frustrated now, then he's been in a long time.

"Don't you ever break a rule? If you had to kill a man to save a child, you'd kill the man. He was evil, yes but you broke a rule. But the positive out weighed the negative. We could be that positive.. I like you, Sasuke. I like you way more that I ever should…" Words tumbled out of the blonde boy's mouth between, tears that ran down his tan, scared cheeks.

Once again Sasuke found himself being out witted by this 15 or 16 teen year old boy, with very simple logic. Childishly, simple logic. You'd think that if the adult population, thought a little more innocently and simply like children, how much better the world be?

Sasuke just stared into the watery, bright blue eyes, that looked even brighter now that his eyes were red with tears. he placed a soft loving hand on to the boys face, before using his thumb to wipe away his tears. "I know, you like me and I know, I promised..But I'm sorry Naruto. This kind of relationship will only hurt, not help you. Don't you want some one, you can go on dates with, study with and understand what you're dealing with in high school? I'll always be here to talk to you, but I can't be what you want me to be, Naruto. To me, I'm not just answering a simple question, I'm crossing a line that my toes are already touching."

It took everything in the therapist's body to stand his ground and not let his moral's be tossed away.

"But I want _you_! _You_ already kissed _me_! Are you saying that meant nothing to you?!" He snapped his tears going heavier.

"God, no! You mean a lot to me, so much so that I'm scared, but If I say yes, we can't be the same!" The older man said desperately to persuade him.

"Please, Sasuke.. I just need to know." Naruto pulled away from his hand and looked the Uchiha dead in the eye with some kind of determination, that surprised the older man. "Because, other than Kakashi, you're the only person I feel close too. Actually, I feel more connected to you than even Kakashi."

Sasuke finally rubbed his faced and sighed. Nothing else could convinced him, not the logic or the talk of the promise, but the pure emotion that boy just showed, was the thing that threw him over the edge. With his head still in his hands, Sasuke moved his head in a small nod, already feeling a slight sinking in his stomach.

He heard racked sobs as Sasuke snapped his head back up to see a sobbing, but smiling boy in front of him. "Thank you.." Naruto mumbled.

The man couldn't hold back, as he pulled the boy into his arms, and pressed his lips into his hair. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry."

"I was really scared telling you all that too. You jerk.." Naruto mumbled and sniffled getting some snot on to Sasuke's button down as the Uchiha gave a small smile.

"I am a jerk.." Sasuke sighed, rubbing the boy's back as he sobbed more into his chest.

After about 5 mins of Naruto crying tears of joy into Sasuke's chest, the boy finally spoke up again, as he rubbed his eyes. "I think you're my ride home.." Naruto mumbled his cheeks a rosy tone as he looked back down.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Right, I almost forgot.. Come on. We have to get your things."

Naurto nodded as he watched Sasuke, putting on his jacket and tightening his tie. The teen rushed over to grab the ball, after they made eye contact.

Sasuke frowned slightly and put his hand out to the boy for the ball, as Naruto reluctantly gave it over. "Naruto.. just because I said that I share feelings with you, doesn't mean were going steady or dating or whatever you kids do now-a-days, right?"

Naruto gave a sad smile, but nodded. "I know, but i'm happy because I'm one step closer to having you fall head over heels for me." Naruto added a cheeky smile, as he walked over and nudged Sasuke with his elbow.

'Too late. I'm already head over heels..' Sasuke thought sadly.

The dark haired man, finally cracked a small smile and ruffled Naruto's hair as he grabbed the teen's hand, lacing his fingers into his, as they walked down the stairs to the main office. He knew most of the people were gone, now that it's after hours.

He noticed how sweaty the boys palm was and the way that he seemed to be breathing unsteadily. 'I must be pretty twisted to feel pride about a 16 or so year old teen, being flushed while I hold their hand. Not to sound conceited, but I'm no stranger to having people like me. I've been on many dates and even been with many women, but none could compare to the boy that was blushing by my side.' The man thought awkwardly as they got to the office and unlocked his door.

Naruto walked in and grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Ready?"

I grabbed my over the shoulder leather bag and coffee cup. "Ready." I nodded as they walked out to the car together, after locking everything up and putting it away.

Sasuke opened the door for the boy beside him and tossed their bags into the back seat, before getting into the front seat. By the time the man stepped into the car, Naruto had already started blaring rap music over the speakers as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, I like you, but you're music sucks." He chuckled and changed the radio to the classical music station.

"Well it's nice to hear that you like me, but it's your music that sucks." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms, as Sasuke just smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled it into his own, as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the boy's house.

As expected the boy blushed madly and looked out the window. "Sasuke, Um.. can we talk next time, like we did today. Since, I already beat you.. There's no point in playing again. I want to learn more about you instead." Naruto mumbled quietly, acting uncharacteristically shy.

Sasuke smiled and rubbed his thumb against the soft top of his hand. "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." he mumbled continued to drive to down the road.

Once they reached Naruto's house, Sasuke parked in the front and looked at said boy. "Okay, this is you." The uchiha smiled and ruffled his hair.

The blonde boy pouted before grabbing Sasuke's tie and pulling him into a deep kiss, and quickly scurried out of the car and ran to his house.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke snapped looking at him as the younger one just gave him a cheeky grin.

Naruto giggled and flew on the couch, smiling at the ceiling in a seemingly dazed happiness. He sat up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda, deciding he'd go ahead and make something to eat since Kakashi isn't making dinner yet. But as he was just about to grab, ramen off the shelf, he heard a slight moaning noise coming from the guest room.

He looked around and looked at the clock, It's 7:00 Kakashi shouldn't be home yet… He quickly snatched on of the large pans and headed down the hall and stood right outside of the door. He heard what he thought was heavy breathing and a struggle.

He threw the door open.

He sat there frozen, by the sight that was in front of him, his arms went limp as the pan feel to the floor with a loud clank.

There on the guest bed was Kakashi and Obito, nothing to cover their nakedness, but the sheets that they had quickly pulled over them as the sound of the pan falling.

"Naruto.." Kakashi sighed and grabbed his boxers and pulled them on from under the sheets.

The boy just backed away, looking blank into space. "Don't come any closer.." Naruto whispered and looked at Obito. "You left me in that hell to rot and now you're trying to steal the only person that I view as family away from me?"

Obito frowned and stood up with the sheet around his waist. "No Naruto, you misunderstand I-"SHUT UP." Naruto yelled with a eere sense of pain and angry flooded the room. The air suddenly felt thick and cold.

"I'm going up stairs… Don't bother me." The boy whispered never making eye contact, before running up stairs, and slamming the door behind him.

Naruto fell against the door and just screamed as loud as he possibly could, till his throat felt like it was being clawed at with each passing moment. He looked at his hands and growled. He picked up a stack of CDs before throwing them across the room, then the cups and nick-knacks that lined his shelf, and finally ripping down the few posters of bands that hung on the wall. He paused to catch his breath, before looking around at the disaster that is his room. Everything was broken or at least on the floor around his bed.

He looked at his hands again, they where bloody and sore. 'Why does god give me one good thing, just to drop another horrible thing in my lap. Why can't I just be normal..' He thought bitterly and looking at his feet seeing a small photograph.

With shaky hands he picked up the photo and sat on his bed, staring at it. It was a little Naruto being healed by a teenage Obito, they both had big smiles, in front of a crumbling house, with a man on the porch of that house in the background.

Naruto looked at he image and the anger, melted away into sorrow. Tears once again ran down his face in rivers. He was so close to Obito. Hell, they were like brother in arms. That house was a war zone. He wouldn't have survived the first few months without Obito. The sight of him leave still burned in the young teens mind.

Flashback:

"Don't go! Please! You're all I have!" A small skinny Naruto screamed as the woman of the house held him in a vise like grip, tears creating clean lines down his little cheeks. He kicked and struggled with all the power his small Frame could muster.

He reached his hands out to the sight of a young Obito's back that was just about to step into the cab, with a large duffle bag on his broad back. "Naruto, you're like me.. We'll be fine. Love ya little bro.." He said softly, but never turning to face the crying child behind him.

"I won't be okay! I need you! Don't go! Please!" The child continued to wail and whip his limps around trying to break free.

Without another word Obito stepped into the cab, as it started to pull away, finally Naruto broke free, but he was to late. The ran as hard as his little feet could carry him, hiding the back of the taxi before finally falling, scrapping his knees on the unforgiving pavement. The women just sighed and pulled the frail child into her arms and carried him back inside the house.

He know that Obito, couldn't have known that only days later that the man of the house, Madara would be the one to not only steal his innocence, but put three gapping wounds on either side of his face. He couldn't have known, but Naruto still blamed him. If he hadn't have left. Madara would have been stoped by Obito and no matter how many times that broken boy cried out for Obito, he wouldn't come. Because, He left him.

Flashback end.

"You son of a bitch.. I missed you so much. I would have done anything for you." The teen sobbed and placed the picture to his chest, as it heaved for breath, he only held it tighter.

A soft knock on the door was heard, as he saw Kakashi walking into the room. Naruto glared at him and clinched his jaw. "How nice of you to come dressed.." He cooed out as Kakashi looked around the ravished room.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I was going to explain to you when you got home.." The grey haired man spoke calmly and somberly, before sitting on the bed next to Naruto. Only to have the boy flinch back and move farther to back of the bed.

"I don't want to hear it." Naruto snapped and clenched the photo in his hand.

Kakashi rubbing his head. "You have to stop this Naruto! You never let me in or talk to me. I never know when you'll blow up or break down. You worry so much that I'm prematurely grey! Like please let me have this one thing. I love you but I love Obito too. Please don't make me choose between you." He said exasperated.

Naruto looked at him some what shocked. "So, I'm a burden to you now?" He snapped back.

"NO! NEVER! You've never been a burden, but I just want you to understand, that I do my best, but I need relief, and Obito's that relief.." Kakashi said softly finally raising his head and trying to make eye contact with his son.

"You could have chose anyone! But you chose him! The one person that I don't want around me anymore. It would hurt less for that son of bitch that cut my up my face to be living with me! Don't you see! He left me when I needed him most. He let me rot in that place for another year!" Naruto sobbed and held his knees to his chest.

Kakashi frowned. "I'm sorry I really am, but Obito still cares for you! He may be harsh now, but that's just because he's scared you'll end up like him! And he's right, If you keep going down this path, you'll end up in prison or worse!" Kakashi frowned and placed a loving hand on the boys face. "I'm worried for you.." He whispered after a while. "You're such a kind, loving boy. I just want other's to see that, and Obito does."

Naruto pushed the hand away. "I want to be alone… Please leave." The teen whispered between the abundance of tears that drifted down his face.

Kakashi nodded and got up and walked to he door and closed it only so see Obito on the ground next to the door.

"Obito, what-"

"I think, I should leave.." The man whispered looking up at his lover.

Hey guys!

Sorry It took me a little while, been struggling at school..lol Well, I hope you liked the chapter please don't be shy and tell me what you think! I love reading the reviews, In hopes to improve!

-Katt=^.^=


	10. High nights

"I think that, I should leave.." Obito frowned looking at he door that separated him from his once beloved little brother. "I'm only hurting him more if I stay and now I'm hurting you too.."

Kakashi glared at him as his surprised face melted into a stern line. "No. You're not going anywhere. You are going to stay and prove to that boy that loved ones stick around. If you leave now, that boy if forever going to think that loving relationships never last. You're staying, not for me, but for that boy in there. You got it?" The white haired man snapped and watched as the brown haired man looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, of course." Obito mumbled still in shock from the firm voice that Kakashi voiced.

The white haired man, nodded slowly and sighed. "Well, I'm going to make some food.. He's probably hungry." He mumbled and walked down to the kitchen, his own actions weighing heavily on his mind. 'maybe it was such a good idea, to fall in love. Hell, I still don't even know why Naruto doesn't like Obito, neither will tell me anything about there pasts. It's really frustrating… I just want to help them so badly. I only know facts. I know Naruto use to really Obito, then Obito left robbed a store and was sent to prison for armed robber for 5 years. Yet, I don't know the whys.' Kakashi started cooking some stew, as he felt to arms wrap around his waist. He sighed.

"Hey, I'm sorry… I know, you have no idea whats going on.." Obito mumbled and rested his forehead against his middle back.

"Then tell me! I'm so frustrated that I don't know what to even do!" Kakashi mumbled and turned around, looking at the shorter man.

Obito sighed and pulled back slightly hoisting himself onto the kitchen counter and sitting here. "Okay, I'll tell you.. Just please don't hate me."

"For heaven sake, I'm never going to hate you. Just tell me." The older man sighed and looked at him.

"Well, I was in the system too, Just like Naruto. One of the foster homes I was sent to was Madara's. He was really scary, but his wife was the one that took us in and really cared for us. For the first few days you're there, everything seems fine. Like a normal foster home, But then you mess up. That's when it becomes a living hell. Madara, would have fun coming up with ways to torture us. He'd some times force us to sit in a bath of just ice for hours, till we got frostbite, or he'd make us walk bear foot on glass till our feet bled…"

Kakashi flinched at the words but continued to listen.

"Yet, all of that wasn't that bad. If you disobeyed him or talked back, he'd drag you out to the shed and chain you in there and just leave you there for a week or two, with no food and limited water. If you did get water it was after he would come in to beat you, and his wife would give you some water. He liked using his belt a lot too. We'd have what he'd all daily doses, where he'd beat us with his belt once a day to keep us in line. Yet, for some reason he really like me. He said he saw himself in me a lot. So, you'd think that he wouldn't beat me as much right? Wrong. He liked hitting me the most, he thought it was like beating his younger self, he just plain enjoyed it for some reason.. I wanted to kill myself every day. Till Naruto arrived. He was this scrawny little kid with bright blue eyes. He smiled everyday and was always laughing. He was so innocent and the youngest boy that was ever brought there. I wanted to protected him. In my head I had to be his savior.. a year went by and we because close as ever, but I knew that I was about to turn 18, and when you turn 18 you get kicked out of the system. I knew, I couldn't protect him and he was going to have get strong.. So when I turned 18, I left like I was suppose too. I was homeless for a long time, starving. So, I robbed a gas station and was sent to prison. I thought about him a lot though. about how he was and if he was okay. So, when I hear about you and the program, I joined. My worse fear came true when I saw him again. That he'd hate me and become just like me…" Obito whispered and looked at Kakashi, as the man just slowly stirred his stew, deep in thought.

"Why would any of that make me hate you?" He mumbled before stoping and turning around, lacing his fingers into Obito's. "You did the best you could, and you where young. It wasn't your fault.." Kakashi mumbled and looked his lover in there eye, as he held his hand tighter.

"But, I did leave him.. I wish I could go back in time and take him with me.." Obito sighed and leaned his head on the taller mans shoulder.

"Don't think like that. That man was the one at fault, he hurt you once. Don't let him hurt you for the rest of your life by blaming yourself.." The white haired man, mumbled as he kissed Obito's cheek lovingly.

Obito nodded slowly, as he watched Kakashi turn back around and sturr the food in the pot.

Meanwhile, Naruto, up stairs was in the process off breaking the lock off of his window, before proceeding to climb out of it. Once on the ground outside, he called Gaara, as he walked over to the basketball court. He waited as the phone rang, while he rested on the fence by the court.

"Hello?" He heard Gaara's low grunt over the phone.

"Hey, It's Naruto. Can I crash at you're place to night. I got into a fight with Kakashi.." He mumbled irately.

"Why?" Another short grunt came from the phone.

"Well, Kakashi's fucking Obito." Naruto growled and looked at his house from across the way.

A low sigh was heard from the other teen, before grunting a "yea," before hanging up the phone.

Naruto looked out at the home that he lived in for the past years. He felt lost, all of the memories in that home all of a sudden felt like a distain dream. Like that never happen at all. What was the point of staying if he was only a burden, what was even the point of living if he didn't have a family or home. He felt as though he was reverting back into the child that was bounced around without a real home.

He started walking to his friend Gaara's place, but with each step he wasn't only walking farther away from his home, but farther away from who he was. He grew number with every soft thud his foots created on the sidewalk. He wanted to be done crying, done hurting. He wanted to be hard like stone, where no one could penetrate the walls he could throw up at anytime. He was tired.. So fucking tired of the pain he felt in his chest, and the pricking behind his eyes. He refused to be weak, and to him, any sigh of emotion was that weakness.

He looked up at saw Gaara's house in front of him as he walked up to the door and knocked. The tall red head looked down at the boy on his door step and just slowly opened the door for him. The house was silent was rather odd, considering how rowdy his siblings usually are.

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Sis, has a date and Kankuro's at work for once." Gaara sighed and grabbed a bottle of jack out off of the top shelf in the pantry and his pipe, before walking back over and handing Naruto the bottle. "Drink up." He grunted.

Naruto unscrewed the cap and did as he was told without complaint, Gaara lit up the substance in the pipe as he breathed in deeply. Gaara then pressed a button on a remote that turned on music that played over the speaker of his entertainment system. The music was soft and almost mesmerizing, usually Naruto would have complained, but he remained silent and just let the music soak into his thoughts.

The sun was setting, but neither one of them turned on the lights, but just let the afternoon sun bask the room in soft sunlight. Naruto continued to drink in silence and Gaara let him. The red head was close enough to the boy that he knew something was really wrong if he was quiet, but he let the boy have his silence. The soft piano rang in the background as he watched Naruto take sip after sip of the burning alcohol. Gaara turned the other way, Ignoring the tears that streamed down the boys face. He just took another hit of his pipe and passed it to Naruto. They traded there poison, as Naruto took a hit and Gaara took a few drinks of the booze.

"Gaara… I don't like being alive." Naruto whispered as he blew smoke from his mouth and look straight forward staring at the blank all in front of him.

"Me either." Gaara mumbled and looking at the same wall Naruto was looking at. "I don't think anyone does, man."

"Yeah, I guess not." The yellow haired boy whispered and lit the pipe again.

After another hour or so of silence, Kankuro walked though the door, seeing the to boys just sitting on the couch. "What the fuck? You guys look like fucking ghost just sitting there in the dark!" The older teen mumbled and switched on the lights.

Gaara just glared at his older brother, while Naruto didn't even look up or move. Since the heavy atmosphere, Kankuro sat between the two boys and sighed, grabbing the pipe and filling it back up with more week. "So Naruto. What happened?" He asked as he packed the glass pipe.

"life happened." Gaara snapped. "Don't ask stupid questions."

Kankuro shrugged and lit the pipe and gave it a hit, before leaning into the couch, as he passed the pipe to Naruto. "finish the bowl, kid. I'm gonna head to bed." The brown haired boy walked to his room in the back of the house.

Naruto already drunk and high, finished off the bowl before ashing it. "Hey Gaara?"

"Yeah?" The red head grunted.

"Lets walk around down town, I'm tired of being fucking depressed." Naruto mumbled. "I just want to destroy some shit.."

Gaara frowned, "This is a hella bad idea, but let do it." He mumbled and got up and grabbed a jacket and threw a oversized one at Naruto. The blonde threw it on and grabbed the bag of weed and started rolling two blunts as Gaara got read. Once finished rolling Naruto got up and walked over to Gaara's room and watched him as he gathered up some spray paint and two bats.

"Ready?" Naruto slurred out.

"Ready."

They both walked out of the house with two backpacks filled with paint, and bottles of beer. They walked to the abandoned parking garage at end of south 14th that they use to always hang out at. He walked in to the main entrance before grabbing the paint and starting to write some stuff on the walls. The laughed as they took turns writing stupid things on the walls. Gaara even took red and wrote some horror movie sounding stuff, before putting hand prints on the wall that look like blood. After a while they sat down and leaned against the wall drinking the beers they brought and smoking the blunts that Naruto rolled earlier.

"What the fuck do you think you two are doing?" They tensed as a cop shined a light on them, Gaara instantly got up and grabbed Naruto's hand and started pulling him to run with him, he laughed as the rather heavy cop struggle to keep up, once they lost him they walked into a store and grabbed some food, before running out again. Over all they broke the law more times than they could count tonight. They walked laughed and caught there breath as they walked down the nighttime streets.

"Thanks for cheering me up, man. I love you." Naruto hung onto Gaara as the red head grunted.

"Sure, only cost me almost getting arrested twice." The red panted and caught his breath. "Fuck why do I smoke so much.. My lungs are such shit now." Gaara mumbled more talkative now that he was high and drunk as well.

"Dude, we both most likely have lung cancer by now.." Naruto mumbled slightly serious in a comic way.

"I probably do, but you most likely have liver cancer. You fuckin' beige drinker." Gaara scoffed and shoved the boy off of him, as Naruto laughed and ripped the bag of chips open that was in his hands.

"You're right my friend..Oh I think I like someone by the way." Naruto mumbled and looked at his friend.

"Really, so have you lost you're v-card yet?" Gaara laughed and looked at him. "What kind of girl is she? She's not that pink haired bitch again?" The red head scoffed.

"Sakura's not a bitch! And actually it's a guy.. An older guy." Naruto mumbled and paused as Gaara stopped dead in his tracts.

"If you say you like me, Just to let you know, I'm straight.." Gaara grunted, and looked at Naruto and dead plained.

"No, It's not you, for fucksake. I don't have thing for panda's." Naruto mumbled as Gaara grabbed his collar.

"Call me a panda again, I'll end you, fox boy."

The two started at each other seriously for a moment before breaking out into a loud laugh.

"Nah, His names Sasuke.." The boy smiled softly.

Speaking of the devil.. Sasuke was driving by when he noticed the boys walking down the street. He pulled over and walked up behind them.

"Naruto, It's 2 am what the hell are you doing walking down the street?!" Sasuke snapped running up behind Naruto and grabbing his arm.

Gaara growled and grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Who the fuck are you- "SASUKE?" Gaara was interrupted by a shocked drunk Naruto.

Both the men looked at Naruto as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist in a vise like grip. "Sasuke, I love you!"

"Oh, this is Sasuke." Gaara looked him over throughly as Sasuke stood there shell shocked. "I didn't think the guy you liked would be this attractive… Or old." Gaara mumbled rubbing his chin.

"Okay you guys are clearly drunk. Get in my car and I'll give you guys a ride home." Sasuke sighed and looked at the two teens and he held Naruto's hand and dragged him to the car.

"No, Sasuke! I can't go home! Kakashi is fucking Obito! I don't want to sleep under the same roof as them anymore!" Naruto yelled and pulled away from Sasuke as Gaara leaned against Sasuke's car offering no help.

Sasuke sighed, "Look, You can stay the night with me, but this is not going to happen often okay. If anything, I'm pissed at you for drinking. Like you could have seriously hurt yourself!" He yelled and grabbed a now blushing Naruto and put him in the car before looking at Gaara.

"Fuck, no wonder he fell for you. That was pretty cool." Gaara nodded and looked at Sasuke, as the older man just sighed.

"Get in the car, pothead." He mumbled and rolled as eyes as Gaara just smirked.

Gaara sat in the back with Naruto as the blonde pouted and cuddled with the older teen as he wrapped a loose arm around his slender shoulders. Gaara looked up seeing a small glare in Sasuke's eyes.

'Oh, this is going to be fun..' Gaara smirked back at Sasuke and started trailing his finger up and down the younger boys back, making Naruto shiver and cuddle more into his chest.

Gaara glanced over and noticed Sasuke's grip on the steering wheel tighten as he started up the car and pulled out.

The red head smirked and blew cool air on Naruto's neck, before kissing softly on his neck. "Gaara, what are you doing, that tickles!" Naruto giggled before it faded into a slight moan, as Gaara pinched one of his nipples over his shirt. Perhaps, the drugs made Gaara a bit more cheeky, but he knew that Naruto is a horny drunk. So, why not help out his friend, by making this Sasuke guy slightly jealous?

"I'm just helping you out.. I'll explain later. Just pretend to be turned on." Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear, making sure that an out side view looked sexy.

Naruto didn't have to pretend to moan as Gaara pulled him into his chest and nippled his ear slightly, before sucking deeply on his shoulder, then suddenly the car slammed to a halt as Sasuke walked around to the back seat and yanked Gaara out by his collar.

"Okay, this is close to Naruto's house, you can walk home, right?" Sasuke growled and smiled almost terrifyingly.

"Yeah, totally. Oh, and just to let you know, man. I'm straight as an arrow, so enjoy having fun with you're boyfriend." Gaara chuckled and started to walk off, before turning around and looking at the Shocked Sasuke. "Oh, and If you hurt him.. I'll kill you.." Gaara growled.

Sasuke just nodded and sighed. "If I do hurt him, Please do kill me." Sasuke whispered as Gaara pulled his hoodie up and walked down the dimly lit streets.

Sasuke sighed and got back into his car, seeing Naruto passed out in his back seat. He smiled and started car, before driving to his house. He pulled into the drive way and picked up Naruto and carried him inside. He chuckled as the younger boy nuzzled his head into his shoulder.

Once, inside he laid Naruto on the couch, as the boy's eyes fluttered open. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke ran a hand threw Naruto's blonde locks. "Yeah, what where you thinking, getting so drunk like that. This is the second time, I've had to take care of your drunk butt.." Sasuke mumbled as the boy just pulled his hand close and kissed his palm.

"Sasuke… I'm horny.." The teen whined leaned forward and kissing the mans neck as he pulled him close by his tie. "I want you."

Sasuke froze and grew stiff. "Naruto. Stop, this isn't appropriate." The older man shoved Naruto away as he stood up and ran a hand threw his hair.

A pouting Naruto stood up and hugged Sasuke from behind. "Why is it inappropriate? You like me don't you. People that like each other do this kind of thing…" He whined moved his hand to Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke relaxed his body and turned around. "You're right, but I told you up on the roof that nothing is going to change, just because I like you, I'm 28 you're 16. If I do what you're asking me, It would be a crime.." Sasuke sighed looking at the boy in front of him.

"I don't care! Why do you always follow the damn rules!" Naruto growled and rubbed his head in frustration.

"BECAUSE JAIL DOESN'T SEEM LIKE FUN!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed Naruto's shoulders, before leaning his head against Naruto's. "Don't you know that I'd love to make love to you right now? To take you to my room and rip off your stupid baggy jeans and tee shirt, and make you beg my name. I'd love that, but it can't happen, Naruto. So don't ask me again." Sasuke wispered almost like a plea for help.

Naruto blushed and looked at Sasuke before grabbing one of Sasuke's shirts. "Okay, Well I'm going to get changed. I understand, sorry I was just drunk.." Naruto mumbled and walked into the bathroom, as Sasuke fell into the couch and rubbed his face.

'I never should have yelled at him… He's just a kid who want a normal relationship, and I'd love to give him that, but I can't do that. That would only hurt him worse if I did…"

Hey Guys!

Sorry, that it took me so long to post this, my father is in the hospital again and his kidney finally gave out on him, so they started him on dialysis and started other treatment, until he can get a donator. I still want to check if I may be a match, but I don't live with them anymore, so I'm worried by the time we figure out that I'm a match I'll be sent back to school already…. So, if you guys could keep him in your thoughts that would be great. But I hope you liked the chapter and tell me if you, think of any areas I could improve on.

Please R and R,

-Katt=^.^=


	11. Whiskers

Sasuke sat on the couch with his head in his hands. his dark eyes, red around the edges with tiredness, he had just gotten home and was honestly hoping for a good night of rest, now he's sitting on the couch with a boner feeling like a complete asshole. Every fiber in Sasuke's being was telling him that he loved but was also very scared of Naruto. Scared, because he loved him so much he almost ignored the fact that he was still a teenager, and just about fucked him on his this very couch.

"I'm a horrible fucking person…" He mumbled and rubbed his face miserably. "I don't deserve to even be a therapist."

Naruto frowned as he walked out of the bathroom, still very high but a little more sober in terms of drunk-ness. He looked at the silhouette of Sasuke's back. It looked as though, the strong man before him, was about to crumble before his very eyes. He sighs and walked over, his legs feeling like jelly from just how high he still was. He walked around the couch and climbed into Sasuke's lap as the boy took the older man's arms and wrapped them around his waist.

Sasuke was tempted to push him away, but just couldn't. He felt comfort in the teen's warmth. The dark haired man, even nuzzled his face into the corner of the boy's neck, and breathed deeply. "Please don't ask me to do things you know I can't.." Sasuke whispered as Naruto shivered from the hot air on his neck.

Naruto pulled away slightly and looked at the man now, below him. "But, think of it from my point of view. We both clearly like each other a lot, and you obviously care for me. I just want to show you how much I like you.." Naruto mumbled dejectedly before resting his hands on either side of Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke looked into the younger teen's deep blue eyes and felt a sinking feeling in his chest. He knew he couldn't have sex with him by any means but a part of him felt super guilty. Yet, strongly it wasn't about the fact that he had feelings for someone so much younger than him, but because he couldn't give him what he wanted. He most likely could never be the type of partner that Naruto wanted. For that he felt extremely guilty.

"I can see it from your point of view, but can you see it from mine too… I'm a grown man with a very serious job, were I have to take of people, and by even allowing you into my house I could be accused of being a pedophile.. You and I know that's not the case, but not others. I refused to do anything to you until you're two things: 18 years old and not my patient." Sasuke said firmly as a high Naruto grunted annoyed.

"You're not a fucking pedophile! I'm 15 almost 16! Look at me, do I look like a child to you?" The blonde haired boy growled irately.

"You are a child, weather you think you think you are or not. You're not 18, there for I could be in serious trouble just for admitting that I have feelings for you that go past friendship. I even admitted to wanting to fuck you. That's illegal, Naruto. I could already be in deep shit…" Sasuke snapped at the teen, before pushing Naruto off of him and walking to the the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. He filled up the glass and sipped on it as Naruto almost comically pouted on the couch with his arms across his chest.

"That's not fair.." The intoxicated blonde mumbled out annoyed, as he glared at Sasuke.

"Life's not fair." Saskue rolled his eyes and looked at him, before walking back over and handing him the rest of the glass of water.

Even though Naruto had kissed him and even slept in the same bed as him before, he couldn't help blushing at the gesture of drinking out of the same glass as him. Perhaps, being high and tipsy made him overly observant of theses things. He took the see through glass and took a sip, keeping his eyes on Sasuke as he did so.

"Sasuke, if we can't fuck, can you at least tell me more about yourself.. I just want to know more about you." Naruto placed the glass down on the coffee table and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke sighed and fell into the couch beside the boy. "their's really nothing to know Naruto." The older man mumbled and put his arm on the back of couch, which Naruto took the opportunity to snuggle into his chest. Sasuke looked at him and his pleading eyes that looked up at him like a wounded animal. He frowned and wrapped his arm around the boys smaller frame. "What do you want to know?" He grunted slightly tired from the long day and what will soon be a long night.

"After what happened with your brother and everything, you had to go into foster care too, right? what happened in there to make you want to be a foster care therapist?" Naruto mumbled. He had been curious about this for a while and just now was able to ask considering he had plenty of liquid and drug induced courage.

Sasuke looked a little surprised, he though that the boy was going to asking something like, 'do you usually like guys,' or 'if he was into kinky things.' He felt kind of bad now, that he thought the boy was so immature.. 'I guess, he wanted to know the deep stuff..He really wants to know _me_.'

Sasuke frowned, before nodding softly. "Well, I hated foster care about as much as most kids usually dude, when you live in the city. I hated the parents, I hated the other kids and most of all I hated my older brother for sending me there." He shrugged and softly rested his hand on Naruto's cheek as he stroked it. As if trying to make himself forget about his past all with the softness of the boys cheek.

The whiskered boy looked into his eyes and kept his jaw clamped shut. Unable to really respond after being touched so lovingly, yet painfully. He didn't like seeing the looking that was displayed on Sasuke's face. He'd seen it once before when the man talked about his older brother. It was the same look that Naruto gave him, when talking about Madara… 'I don't even think I've told him his name was Madara yet.' The boy thought sadly.

"I'm sorry… How did you forgive you're brother?" Naruto asked and looked at him with honest eyes.

"We'll I didn't forgive him for a very very long time. I was at least 20, when I finally gave up on hatting him. Then it was like a release. I was able to just let go after years of therapy, of course.. But that doesn't mean the pain has left. It still hurts thinking about what life would have been like if my parents never died, and I was happy with Itachi." He whispered and cuddled Naruto closer despite his better judgement. The whiskered boy leaned his head in the nook of his neck and shoulder. "but now I think you owe me a few answers as well.." Sasuke mumbled and played with the teens soft hair.

"What do you want to know..?" Naruto mumbled and closed his eyes, savoring the calming feeling of the raven haired man playing with his hair.

Sasuke held the boy a little tighter, scared he'd try and leave after being asked the question. "One of the questions is about the whiskers." He mumbled and as he felt Naruto physically tense in his strong arms.

"Why? You can assume what happened…" He whispered and tried to pull away, but Sasuke held him close. The boy struggled slightly in his grip.

"You're going to have tell someone about it sooner or later, Naruto.." Sasuke mumbled and held him in place from being able to run away from the question.

"No! I don't HAVE to tell anyone." He snapped and glared at Sasuke. The older man was slightly taken back. He had never seen the boy get angry at him before. He just wrapped his arms more firmly against him once again.

"You don't have too, but you're never going to heal until you tell someone what happened." Sasuke said softly as Naruto struggled even more shoving him away, with all of his strength.

"Let go of me!" Naruto yelled and started to shove him away even more, but Sasuke held tighter.

"NO. I'm not letting you go. I'm not going to let you run away. That's how much I care about you, Naruto!" Sasuke said harshly as Naruto growled and struggled harder, even kicking his feet now.

"I don't want to talk about it! It still hurts!" He screamed finally as he broke out in soft tears.

"That's why you need to talk about it. The more you speak about it, the less it can hurt you!" Sasuke grabbed the boy and held him to his chest as Naruto finally stopped struggling and instead clung tightly to the man's frame. "I'm not going to let you go, I'm here for you." Sasuke whispered in his ear, as he stroked the boys back in loving circles.

Naruto melted under his touches and just sobbed in his arms. "I hate feeling so weak.. That story makes me feel so weak.." the boy sobbed out as his voice shook.

"It's okay to feel weak, It's a part of being human, but in order to over come it, you need to let it out.." Sasuke said calmly and held him close to his chest. "Plus, I'm here. I'm by your side now, Naruto. There's nothing to fear."

Naruto nodded and kept his head buried in his chest as he started mumbling out his story.

"I was 6 years old, and Obito just left.. I was so close to him. He was like a brother to me. He was all I had. I live with him at my very first foster home. I was there between age two through seven. He taught me how to play basket ball.." Naruto mumble out calming down a little bit, as he breathed in Sasuke's scent.

"Go on.." Sasuke encouraged him to continue.

"Well, after he left, I was at home with Madara. He had never done anything to me at that point, like what he did to Obito. Mostly, because Obito was his favorite, and he usually listened to what he had to say, in exchange for letting Madara beat him anytime he wanted. But, when Obito left I became his new favorite. So, the day that Obito left, Madara was super angry that he lost one of his 'boys' as he called us. Later that night, He dragged me up to the attic and decided he'd question me about where Obito went, thinking I should know since I spent the most time with him. But I didn't know… I really didn't.." Naruto started to sob softly again as Sasuke soothed his pain by tracing small patterns on his back and other hand holding his head close.

"I believe you, baby…" He whispered, the words coming from his mouth before he could stop them from coming out.

"He didn't believe me though.. He just took a long knife and placed it on the stove top, till it was all red and glowing, then he pulled my hair so that he could force me to face him. Obito always called me Fox jokingly.. but, when Madara called me fox it felt much different than Obito. It was a lot more threading. he called me fox, then said if I didn't tell him where Obito was that he was going to give me whiskers. But, I didn't know.. so, he cut and burned my face with three lines on either side of my face." Naruto sobbed for a sound and held his face with his hands.

Sasuke moved his hands and kissed his cheeks lovingly and looked him in the eyes. "What happened after?" Sasuke asked as he pulled him back into his chest.

"After about a year or so, of being with Madara and being his favorite. This woman that also lived with us, I think she was a maid of some kind, finally had enough and called the police, and they took me to the doctor. If she ended up not calling the police, I really think he would have killed me. Because, the whole time he was burning my face and doing all those things to me he had this weirdly happy look on his face. that was the worse thing that ever happened to me. Now do you see why it hurts me that he never came back! If he just stayed then I wouldn't have been burned like this! he and I could have left! Together!" Naruto was sobbing uncontrollably at this point as Sasuke just held him close whispering words like 'it's gonna be okay', 'you're safe now' and 'I'm here.' All which helped Naruto calm down and his sobs dying down into whimpers.

"Is it hard to see Obito, being with Kakashi because you're scared that you're being replaced like you did earlier, or is it really because you wanted to be one that Obito wanted to be with and you resent them both for that?" Sasuke whispered running his hand through the boys hair lovingly.

"Does that make me a horrible person, Sasuke?" He mumbled into my chest and rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, It just means that you still care about, Obito.." he whispered some jealously of his own some what rising, as he thought about weather not Naruto really just liked him, or a man like Obito. The more he thought about it the more he remembered how Obito resembled himself. He frowned and looked at the boy in his arms.

"I guess, I do.. He use to be like a big brother to me and I'm happy for Kakashi. But, it does hurt that I see them so loving to each other.. You'd think after he got out of prison, he'd look for me and take care of me.. but, he didn't. He only cares about Kakashi.." Naruto mumbled and teared up again.

"Don't cry.. look why don't you talk to him about it. Ask him why he didn't come get you and maybe then you'll feel more at piece." Sasuke mumbled and frowned deeper his heart felt a small tugging feeling that made him clinch his jaw.

He loves Obito not me.

"I can take you home now, so you can talk to him.." He whispered as Sasuke dropped his arms to his side and looked at his hands. He tried to hold it together and be positive about helping him, but what if it did lead to Obito falling for Naruto? My god, who wouldn't fall for him. He was adorable and positive, maybe a bit aggressive and energetic. Yet, that even adds to his charms. Plus, he likes me, so It's not a far stretch to think he likes older men, because of Obito.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke confused, and shook his head. "I don't really want to right now.." He mumbled and snuggled into Sasuke more. "I want to be here with you.."

"Naruto.. The sooner you tell him, the sooner that you can feel better. Plus, if you maybe confess how you feel then their maybe a happy outcome than you think." Sasuke said in a matter of fact way before pulling away slightly, and loving further down the couch.

Naruto looked at him and blinked. "Confess? You mean like telling I love him?" Naruto mumbled and crossed his arms looking at Sasuke. He sniffled now done with crying.

"Yeah, you love him don't you? I think you should tell him." Sasuke put up a fake smile as he looked at the boy, but then quickly looked away and pouted slightly.

Naruto smiled a big toothy grin and moved closer and sat on Sasuke's lap again, but this time he straddled the older mans hips and looked at him in the eye. "You're jealous!" He chuckled with his wide grin.

Sasuke looked shocked, and glared at him. "How am I jealous?! And don't change the subject!" The raven haired man started to sweat profusely and looked away from Naruto.

"You're the one that's all pouty. Plus, I don't have those kinds of feelings for Obito! When I say brother, I mean it. But, with you. I just want want to kiss you and feel you're hands on me. You make me hard, just from feeling your breath on my skin. I want you, not Obito." He smiled as Sasuke's surprised far melted into a loving looking.

"Sorry.. I guess, I was a little hurt when I thought about you liking him in the same way you liked me.." He mumbled but kissed Naruto's forehead. "And like I said before, I'm not having sex with you until you're 18.."

Naruto blushed at the kiss, but frowned at the rule, he never was any good at rules. "But kissing isn't sex.. Can you kiss me again?" The whiskered boy asked and looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

Sasuke knew he should say no, but every fiber in his being also wanted to kiss the boy that sat on his lab just begging to be kissed, with his large doe eyes fixed on him.

Without a second thought, Sasuke pulled the boy close and kissed him deeply, nibbling on his plump bottom lips, as the boy gave little whispered of pleasure, as goosebumps broke out over his tan skin. Naruto tried to kiss back the best he knew how. He had kissed a few girls in his past, but it never felt this good before. He blushed deeply as he felt Sasuke's tongue slide across his lips, as he opened his mouth more, allowing Sasuke to explore his wet cavern, before the raven pocked and podded as his tongue. He blushes deeper as he started to move his tongue against his tongue as well. Naruto felt his whole body heat up, as he moved his hips on the older man's lap. The teen felt himself grow hard under his baggy shorts.

Sasuke pulled away and looked the boy in the eyes. "You should go take care of that.." He mumbled, lust filling his voice as he looked at the boy deep in the eyes. Naruto felt himself twitch under his shorts as he looked at the man's expression and red lips. He couldn't hold back when he started kissing Sasuke's neck sloppily and messy, nibbling on the skin every now and again.

Sasuke grunted slightly as he bucked his hips up, before pushing Naruto back slightly still holding on to his shoulders. "Sorry, Naruto but I really need you to stop." Sasuke mumble and looked at Naruto. "You're not going to accomplish anything with me this way. I already said no sex till you're 18."

"But this isn't sex! I'm just kissing you're neck.." Naruto said slightly flirtatiously, as he blew air on the hicks he had made on the unaware man.

Sasuke clinched his jaw as he did and make another small groan. "But this leads to something else." He grunted out his voice lower than usual.

Naruto blushed a little as he pouted. "Can you kiss me just a little more that I'll take care of 'It,' Okay?" The boy asked, and wiggled his hips again.

"No, Naruto. Go jerk off then it's time for bed, got it.." Sasuke said maybe a little bit to frustrated, but then again he was extremely horny with an extremely cute boy right on top of his own erection, moving his hips. If he was going to keep in control, he was going to have to be harsh with Naruto and himself.

Naruto pouted and walked over to Sasuke's room before, walking into the room and closing the door.

"Naruto, Not in my bedroom!" He sighed, before getting up and about to open the door before hearing wet slapping noises, and paused. He couldn't open the door now, if he saw him naked that out be the end. He'd have totally no more willpower left. so he just stood out side of the door listening as Naruto moaned his a name loudly as he just stood there and listened to the bed's head board hit the wall, making the same noise he did when he pleasured himself in that same bed. He couldn't help, but lean his back against he door and rub his growing erection as he listened to Naruto's breathtaking moaning and whispered. When he heard the boy scream out 'Sasuke!' Once again, he felt himself cum hard fulling the front of his jeans with it. He cursed as he walked to the laundry room and took off his pants and threw them in the washer with his boxers, before grabbing a pair of pj pants out of the drier and throwing it on.

Naruto was still laying on the bed with Sasuke's pillow against his chest, as he panted into it. He blushed and released that he got semen on the bed. He blushed and grabbed the sheet, before walking to wear he saw the laundry room, but blushed brightly when he saw Sasuke there, pulling up his pj pants.

"Hey.. Um… I.. kinda got some on t-t-the sheets. Sorry.." He mumbled barley audible, blushing redder than the red sheets in his hands.

Sasuke couldn't help, but chuckled slightly at just how cute Naruto was being, He's just never seen him so shy before. "Yeah, buddy. Hand his over I'll throw it into the wash with the rest of my jeans." He chuckled as Naruto handed over the sheet and looked up at Sasuke.

"Can we kiss now?" He asked softly as I smiled and leaned down, giving him a soft loving kiss as he smiled and walked to the bedroom.

Sasuke followed him as They both got into bed. Naruto with Sasuke's shirt and just his boxers on and the raven haired man with just his pj bottoms on.

Naruto blushed as he felt Sasuke pull him into his arms, as the boy cuddled into the larger mans chest.

"Good night, Naruto." Sasuke smiled kissing his head gently.

"Night." A tired Naruto yawned back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys,

First off, sorry for the short chapter! I promise I'll release a longer one later this month or next. But thanks for reading and please leave some R&R's for me, I love to hear you guy's feed back! Also if this type of content disturbs you, then please don't read it. Anyways! To those that follow the story, have a good day and best wishes.

-Katt=^.^=


	12. Exposed

"He's gone." Kakashi deadpanned and looked at the boys empty room at about 3 am. The two men looked at each other in disappointment. Kakashi sighed, rubbing his face hard, not even hating to think about the boys possible whereabouts.

"I don't know why I'm surprised with how much that child runs away from his issues…" He whispered as he walked down stairs with Obito close behind.

Obito sat on the couch and looked at the man he had grown to love theses last few months at work and now the few weeks he's been living with him. He couldn't help but think this was all his fault.

"Please, don't look like that Obito.. I know what you're thinking and it's not okay… It's not your fault, so don't make that face. I'm begging you." Kakashi mumbled and sat next to Obito as the younger man cuddled into his side.

"But it is, baby… It's all my fault. I left him all those years ago. I was scared that if he saw me, he'd reject me.. Like now. I was a coward that hid away from him. I was never going to see him again, but then I fell for you and I knew I couldn't let you go as well.." The black haired man whispered and slowly gripped Kakashi's hand lovingly.

"So, what if you left then.. You're who you are now, none of that matter's now. You and I both know that you love Naruto like a little brother, just tell him that you're sorry, and don't leave him again.." The wiser man said and gripped his hand back as he smiled down at the man on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right.. As always.." He mumbled smiling back softly.

"Hey, Obito, I have a question.. The scares on you're face.. Where they caused by the same person that scared Naruto's cheeks?" Kakashi asked carefully, almost regretting the words right after they came out of his mouth, because Obito's smile fade to an emotionless face that broke the older man's heart right in two.

"Yeah, His name was Madara, It was my Dad, I think at least.. I only remember him. He liked to abuse the kids, but I was his favorite because I fought back. Said it reminded him of his younger self. He liked burning the most, hints why half my face is burned.. he mumbles and looked at the man beside him. "I don't really like talking about it, But if it makes you feel better I will.." He said with as little emotion as he could, to hide the fact that there was pain in his chest.

Kakashi nodded and played with the man's short dark hair, that was shorter on the sides than the top, and sighed. "Tell me what Naruto was like, before all that stuff happened." He said softly, choosing to having the man focus of the good of the horraible experience.

Obito showed a rare smile, that fully tugged at the sides of his lips in a glorious kind of way. "Well, He was smiling all of the time alway's a happy little face too see. He clung to me like I was the best thing since sliced bread." He chuckled at the memories. "And honestly, I felt the same about him. I wanted to protect him, because no one ever protected me at that age, I never dreamed he'd become so attached to me.. I was just a hood rat, that didn't have a fraction of his shine, and happiness, I guess that's way I gravitated to him so much." Obito looked at the man beside him, as Kakashi smiled back at him.

"I wish I knew that Naruto.." He whispered. "Sometimes, I think he may hate me.."

Obito frowned. "He could never hate you, I've never seen him so attached to anyone other than me.. He love's you like a father. That's huge for Naruto.."

The white haired man yawn and cuddled further into Obito, "Thank you, I needed to hear that.." The man spoke softly and looked at his hands. anyone could tell that the man's sprite was broken. He had worked so hard just to be a good enough father, and now he was felling that he wasn't doing half of enough to help Naruto.

"I mean it." Obito whispered and scowled up at the ceiling. "I'll go look for him, you stay here and get some sleep okay?" Obito stood and placed a chase kiss on the other mans forehead.

"Thank you, Obito, please make sure he comes home safe." He whispered and slipped his eyes closed softly as he drifted off to sleep.

Obito sighed and walked out side, pulling up his hoodie. "Naruto, where are you?" He whispered to no one but himself.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and sighed deeply. He already hated himself. He felt even felt nauseated at the though of what he had only done last night. What was wrong with him. Never in his life had he ever thought a man, let alone a teenage boy was attractive. So, why did he feel so much for Naruto..

He let his eyes roam over the boys sleeping face, and beautiful skin. The boy looked so calm and happy as he slept. He looked over the boys disheveled hair, as his fingers ached to rake through the yellow silk, but he kept his hands firmly at his side. He even gritted his teeth at the thought. He was finally about to reach out his hand, when ocean blue meet ebony.

Sasuke flinched back slightly, before screwing his face up in a slight scowl. "Morning."

The small boy smiled "Good morning, do you have work to day?" The younger boy yawned and looked at the handsome man's face. He couldn't help, blush as his usual morning scowl, it only made him that much more handsome.

"No.." He mumble and looked away from the boy, as his shirt fell of the smaller boys tan shoulder.

Naruto looked at him curiously and shrugged before a knock on the door was heard. They both froze in place, and just stared in the direction of the front door.

"Stay here." The older man snapped before grabbing some jeans and pulling it up. He walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole seeing Obito. He sighed and opened it.

"Hey.. I'm looking for Naruto.. He disappeared last night, and this is the last place on my list before I get more help you know.." Obito whispered, looking exhausted with dark grey skin adorning the under of his eyes.

"Yeah, Umm- "Obito?" Naruto interrupted Sasuke from behind him, still wearing only boxers and one of Sasuke's white button down.d

Obito's face took in the sight, mouth agape and brown eyes wide. He looked between Naruto's calm face to Sasuke's horrified one. He gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed. "You, Son of a Bitch!" Obito flew to Sasuke and grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into a vise grip as Sasuke made no moves to counter it. In his eyes, he deserved this. He deserved to rot in hell.

"Obito Stop! This isn't what it looks like!" Naruto yelled and pulled at his foster brothers hoodie. "let him go!"

Obito looked at Naruto, his eyes softening only slightly. "Why should I, this motherfucker is clearly a fucking pervert!" He yelled as Sasuke just looked down.

"No! He's not! I begged him to let me stay! because, I got super drunk and high last night. He saved me from doing something else! The only reason I'm wearing his clothes is because mine got dirty!" The blonde boy screamed.

Obito paused before letting go of Sasuke as he slumped away from the more built man.

"Naruto, go put some clothes on, I'm going to have a little talk with Sasuke." Obito pushed out through gritted teeth as Naruto looked between the two men worried before finally walking over the bedroom, and getting dressed.

Obtio looked back at the man before him. "Is what he said true?" He asked as Sasuke just nodded looking at his feet.

"The only reason I didn't deck you right away, is because I don't want to give Naruto another reason to hate me." The man growled at the therapist.

"He doesn't hate you. He loves you very much.." Was all Sasuke could whisper as Obito's eyes soften slightly, but hardened just as fast.

"You love that boy don't you?" Obito mumbled as Sasukes head snapped up and looked terrified at the man before him.

Obito released a humorous laugh. "Oh, now you react. Man, you're so fucked." He growled. "IF you EVER think of hurting that boy, you'll answer to me got it!" Obito stabbed himself in the chest with his thumb as he growled out his words.

"I would never hurt a hair on that boy's head." Sasuke glared at the man before him with cold dark eyes. "I'm more worried about you." Sauke practically spit out his words with such vinegar malice, that the man flinched under his gaze.

Obtio looked at him slightly speechless. "Don't talk as if you know me." He finally spoke out, after a prolonged silence.

"I don't need to know you, to know that you hurt that boy much more, than the man that gave him those scars could ever hurt him. I also know, that even despite that, He still loves you like a brother." Sasuke said matter of factly as Obtio just stared at the man.

"You think you're hot shit, just because you can see the obvious?" Obito gritted out as he balled up his fist at his side.

"No, I know I'm hot shit, because I can also tell the only reason you're so pissed at me, is because you're scared. Scared that someone has taken your place at his side, and that I'm going to only hurt him, just like you hurt him. Just like most of the men in his life has hurt him. but, what you don't know is that, I care so much for that boy, that it torments me, just as it tormented you, when you were just a teen as well. Yet, the different between me and you, IS that I care enough to stay with him!" Sasuke growled crossing his arms over his chest and leaning on the sofa behind him.

Obito growled and punched him hard cross the jaw, creating a sicking cracking noise that run out through out the house. "That's not true! I loved him like a brother! He was I had! He was MY LITTLE BROTHER! I only left, because that man was going to do something worse to him if I stayed!" Obito yelled out as Sasuek laid on the floor cradling his most likely broken nose, as blood flowed between his fingers.

"Did you hear that, Naruto?" Sasuke mumbled out his voice now sounding nasally from the broken nose.

Obito snapped his head to a frozen Naruto that stood in the door way, tears flowing from his bright blues. "Naruto-"You left, because you cared for me.." Naruto whispered walking over to Obito and hugging him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me!" He growled hugging him tighter as Sasuke stood leaning his back.

"Sorry, I knew that already.. I just thought that Naruto was the one that needed to hear that." Sasuke mumbled as Obito looked blankly at the man, all anger faded away. Obito patted Naruto's head softly, as he cried to his little hearts content.

"What the fuck did you plan all of this?" The brown haired man asked looking at the therapist with true and utter curiosity.

"Between the silent awkwardness of you seeing Naruto, and you grabbing my hair.." He shrugged walking over to the kitchen and wetting a rag before cleaning the blood from his face.

Obito looked stunned, before Naruto released Obtio and ran to Sasuke before pulling him into a burning kiss, as Sasuke grunted in pain as he pressed against his nose.

Obito sat there in both shock and confusion. "So, it was Naruto that was molesting you." The man raised an eyebrow at the pair as Sasuke finally managed to pull away holding his nose again and glaring at the cute boy.

Naruto smiled at Obito. "Yeah, I love him." Naruto beamed ear to ear as Obito groaned and looked between the odd pair.

Sasuke's face turned serious, as he looked at Obito right back. "I also love him, but I told him nothing is ever going to happen until he's 18 and not my patient.." Sasuke sighed, before bowing deeply at the man. "Please, don't think I am a pervert or a horrible people. I never meant to fall in love with him."

"After what you just did, I couldn't think you're a horrible person, but if you do hurt him, I'll kill you. plain and simple." Obito mumble calmer than before. "But, It's not my permission you need, Kakashi is the person you need to talk too."

Sasuke visually flinched and looked down. "I know.." He whispered and looked down at Naruto, as the boy smiled up, before getting a twisted look on his face.

"Hey Sasuke, we should take you to the hospital.. You're nose is crooked, and eyes are black." Naruto mumbled and up at he injured man, as Obito grumbled out a rough sorry, before agreeing.

"I'll drive, climb into my car."

At the hospital, Sasuke winced only slightly as a busty nurse dapped slightly at his nose after the older doctor reset in. Kakashi busted into the room, running down the white floor almost slipping on the way down the hall, but recovering nicely. "Sasuke! Naruto texted me, that you broke your nose! What the hell happened." He snapped looking at Sasuke as The dark haired man chuckled slightly.

"Still running late as always, teacher." Sasuke smirked then frowned from the pain in his nose. "I'm fine, Obito and I just had a disagreement, everything is fine now.." The dark haired man mumbled looking at Naruto and Obito, sitting close.

Kakashi looked at the three of them in slightly confusion. "I'm missing something aren't I?" The white haired man mumbled and creased his brow.

"Yeah.. Sorry about running away Kakashi, Obito and I are fine now… Thank you for caring for me so much." Naruto mumbled and smiled sheepishly. While, all the older men looked at him in pleasant shock.

"Yeah, No big deal. You're my son.." He mumbled out slightly shell shocked.

"Oh, and Naruto here got himself a boyfriend." Obito mumbled out crossing his arms as Naruto slapped his arm and Sasuke glared at the other man.

Kakashi looked the two of them and frowned. "You're fucking joking. Naruto and Sasuke?" The man instantly picked up on what his lover was laying down. His head snapped over to Sasuke just lowered his head ashamed of himself.

"Where not dating.. Yet. We like each other.. But I promise you Kakashi, you know me, I'd never do something like that would hurt Naruto in anyway. Please, I know It sounds bad, but I really do love him.." Sasuke pleased with the older man.

Kakashi looked at him like he was fucking crazy. "Sasuke, did you're head get injured as well?" the man snapped as he looked between the two of them and curled his lip in disgust.

"No.. I really of love him. I'm so sorry, But I promise that it's not what you think. I even told Naruto the nothing is going on between us tills he's 18." Sasuek quickly spurted out.

"Please, Kakashi I know you have no reason to trust me, But I really do love him more that anything." Naruto chimed in before Kakashi could strangle the attractive man.

"Sasuke is older that Obito, Naruto! And Sasuke! You are better than this, Naruto is 15 years old! What's wrong with you!" He snapped and looked at the two, but before the two in question could interject, Obito looked at his lover.

"Kakashi we have a larger age difference than, Naruto and Sasuke. Did you forget that that I'm 22 and your 36." Obito mumbled crossing his arms and looked at his boyfriend.

Kakashi opened his mouth, before closing it, again. "But, I met you at 20." Kakashi mumbled in a soft defense to his argument.

"So? Sasuke has already promised not to do anything, till the boy's 18." Obito smiled at Sasuke, eyes saying that they were even.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his face looking between the three guys again. "Well, fuck." The man mumbled under his breath. "Whatever, But if you hurt Naruto, I'll kill you." He looked at Sasuke with a hard glare.

Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto with love in his eyes. "Well consider that Obito said the same thing, I doubt I'll ever hurt him." He mumbled.

Obtio rolled his eyes, as the nurse came with the release papers, and flirted with the men, as Sasuke signed the papers

Hey guys!

Don't worry this isn't the end, you'll get more so don't kill me just yet! I hope you guys enjoyed this despite it being real short. I felt like the all of there back stories where really heavy and dark so I wanted the exposer of their relationship to be light and for the most part not the funnier, chiller side. Yet, I also didn't want everyone to just be randomly excepting of the odd relationship, because it would be greatly unrealistic. Anyways, Please rate and review.

-Katt=^.^=


End file.
